nothing but your smile
by SunDay24
Summary: Kai lost to mystery girl, but he knows she has cheated and want to find her for rematch. His actions put her in troubles and now she hates him. Kai seems to hate her too, but Rei think there is something more between them then just thier hate feeling.
1. Snegurochka

"Rei, bring the blue one now" the brown haired girl yelled with her annoying voice toward the long haired teenknown as Rei.

"Coming" he sighed and began to walk toward the yelling girl on the ladder.

"Rei where is the red decorations? I've beenlookingfor it like for hours" Max 's voice could be sound from the near by room.

"Look up at the cupboard" the Chine's teen yelled back.

"Rei", "what! What now!" Rei yelled back. Rei used to like Christmas but the preparations for it, pissed him off. _Where is Kai for god's sake?_ Rei thought.

_God dammit! __He always goes when I need him the most!_

"Rei?"

"Rei!"

"Rei!"

Voices of his friends were heard all over the room, it seemedas ifeveryone needed his help and NOW, _Damn you Kai, where are you? _Rei thought angrily.

"Rei it isn't written here how much milk should I put into the cake?" Tyson said walking after Rei "put how much you want Tyson! But remember it's you the one who's ganna' eat it after all" said the pissed off Rei.

"Rei, the blue stars? Haven't you brought them yet?" "No I'm sorry Hilary, I'll bring you them now!" said Rei wandering toward the big box with 'Christmas' written on it.

Pulling out the box with all kinds of colored stars within it, and walking back to Hilary who was standing on the ladder putting toys and preppy stuff on the Christmas's tree.

* * *

"And the winner is Kai!" yelled the black muscled man. 

Kai stand emotionlessly, waiting till the two slutty black haired girls wearing red miniskirt, red bra and long red Italy boots would come and open the door.

They opened and he passed.

"Ok, and the winner of this beybattle is ous famous Kai Hiwatari! Who's going to the finals and going to tryand win our big prize 10,000$. Now let's see who's gonna' fight against him? The next two fighter who are going to fight till the End, till some beyblade breaks or someone blacks out or maybe till someone DIES" the black man screamed there were heard shouting and screaming like "FIGHT FIGHT…" Kai was sitting in the balcony above all the crowd. The blue haired teen sat there and watched down on the stage with an iron cage on it . Kai hated it. He hated the people there the atmosphere the smalls of the smoke and the alcohol he HATED this place, but he did like the games, to fight, to defeat, to feel the adrenaline inside it felt so good, and of course the prize, 10,000$ that he is going to have after he winning all the fight, actually he won most of them. There left only one, only one fight separated him from the prize, the final fight.

"Ok let's meet our players for the other semi-final" the black man said and pulls out from his pocket a note. "First at all let me introduce you the gigantic unbeatable, the fearless Slayer" he yelled lifting up his hand and pointing with a finger at the dark corridor from left. There was silence and then was heard a scream "AHHH" everyone looked into the darkness to spot gigantic, Muscled men wearing funny clothes like superman's. The one who called Slayer went out from the corridor toward the stage.

_How pathetic, don't you think so Dranzer? _Kai thought -it will be easy to defeat this one- the Phoenix spoke. _That's for sure_ answered Kai smirking. This joke man wasn't opponent for him or for his Dranzer.

"you" the joke man said pointing at Kai "look at me kid, I'm the Slayer and I gonna' slay you! Got it kid?" Slayer said with smoked voice.

Kai opened one eye at the joke man's comment then smirked and looked at the black man. The announcer.

"Now let me introduce to you the Slayer's opponent, he is strong he is great let me introduce you the…" there was second of silence , he looked down at his note for a second and sweetly smiled. "I'm sorry but I have mistaken. I want you all to meet our second player, and it isn't he but a She."

Kai opened his eyes 'She' a girl! He has to see this.

"let me introduce you people our second fighter, the Sne…Sne,go" he became silence "Sne..Sne..go-ro-h… emm…" "Snegurochka" he heard some one says from the dark corridor. "Yes like I said let me introduce the second fighter miss. 'Snagurochka'" the black man yelled lifting finger to the other dark corridor. All the people even Kai looked there, every one wanted to see this 'Snegurochka' girl.

'_Snegurochka'? what kind of nick is it ? _Kai thought. _'Snegurocgka' it's like the granddaughter of the 'Ded Moroze' from the Russian Christmas stories, wha' the fuck? _Kai thought.

(Note: It's S-neh-gu-ro-ch-ka. And for those who don't know, Snegurochka is a name of Ded Moroze's granddaughter and Ded Maroze , is just another name for Santa Claus, in the Russian stories Santa Claus has granddaughter named Snegurochka. She helps him to deliver presents all over Russia, she is kind and good hearted girl, and they live in the north in Siberia. Just to let you know -)

Than she arrived. Snegurochka, the girl had long blond hair, baby blue eyes and sweet melting smile. She wasn't realy tall, she was pretty slender. The blondish girl wore light blue jacket like Santa's one with white fur on its end. She had knees long skirt either colored light blue and strick of white fur on the end, long bluish boots and bluish Christmas hat like Salta's one with a white pompon on it. The girl looked cute, she surely looked almost like the truly one 'Snegurochka'.

"So are we goin' fight today? Or not?" she said as she reached the stage and the cage's door. She leaned one hand on it and smirked.

The Slayer was speechless, he couldn't move at all. "And…and I have to fight her? She's a girl" he suddenly said.

"So what? Do you think a girl can't fight? Or kick your ass?" the slender girl said while opening the cage door. She entered in it.

"So are we gonna' fight or not,Or maybe you're a scared?" she said with bored expression on her face and looked with one eye and him, the Slayer, sha smirked.

_Now way, I'm not scared, I'm gonna' show this little gir who am I , she shouldet come here from the first place_. The gigantic male thought and passed after the petite girl into the cage. He wasn't sure about it but he came here to win and it's exactly what's he going to do!

_There's no way she can win him. What the hell was she thinking by coming here? Baka, he gonna kick her ass , stupid girl heh…,_ Kai thought amused, -there is something in this girl master, I can feel something- the beats bet's comment caught Kai's attention. _You think so Dranzer?_ Suddenly he got interesting in the fight; he wanted to see this girl fighting after all.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen let's start the fight!" the announcer cried. "Players put out your beyblades and get yourself ready" he yelled louder lifting his hand to the air.

The girl wiped out the sweet smile from her face and replaced it with a smirk. She put out her beybalde and got ready for let it rip!

Her opponent did the same; he put out dark green beyblade and was ready to launch it.

"Three…two…one…and Let It Rip" the black man shout while putting his hand down fast.

"Ahhhh" the two of them cried while they launhed the beyblades.

And the fight began.

To be continued…

* * *

Lol I always wanted to say it -'.  
And here I am finishing my first part. Hope you liked it, tomorrow will came the second one.  
This is my first OC so get easy on me ok?  
Don't forget to review right? (Please). And if you have some questions or want to talk to me e-mail me -.

Weirdo .


	2. The fight

"Ahhhh" the two of them cried while they launched the beyblades, and the fight began.

The beyblades hit each other while the players stood face to face.

"Attack her Crasher, do your best" the Slayer cried sending his blade toward the blond girl's face.

'Snegurochka' slipped away from his attack and hit the cage's mesh. She put her fingers into the mesh and stood up. The girl used the net and got balanced.

"Quitting little girl? Was it too much for you brat?" said the gigantic man and moved closer to her, ready to punch her and finish this battle finally.

_No I'm not, common, come a bit closer, yes you ugly jerk. _She thought waiting for him to come.

"Last words pretty face?" he giggled, lifted his hand and started his attack. "ahhh" he cried moving paster and faster toward her.

Seconds before his punch reached her face, the blond girl managed to move. The 'Slayer' hit the net.

The blue eyed girl catch the moment, she kicked the gigantic man between the legs, put her hands on his shoulders and jumped to the air. Using the mesh as support she twisted in the air and was ready to lend perfectly on her fits. But something went wrong, she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

All the people there looked at her like this 0.0'.

"Ouch" the petite girl mumbled,then smiled sweetly with anime sweat.

'Snegurochka' jumped fast and moved like 3 foots back. She hit the mesh with her back. The blonde girl did one step forward and stood ready to go on the fight.

_Ready Auro ? Time for the big ending, let's finish it! _Snegurichka thought – Sure Nastia, fast and forceful like always- _He wont figure out what hit him Auro_. The smirking girl said in her mind.

"Good move brat. I just wasn't ready this time but I swear you the next time it wont happen, I gonna' kill you for this bitch! No one can defeat the Slayer! Heard that you little bitch" The Slayer said with smoky scary voice, getting redder inhis face because of the nerves and the pain he had.

"Big words for someone who wearing underwear upon his pants" The girl said sarcastically.

"What!" The gigantic man yelled toward her, gutting even redder then before.

"Yak. Haven't you ever heard about Tic-tac, or manta gum? "The blond girl said putting one hand on her nose. She didn't wait for any respond and spoke again "Know what? I have no time for you and this battle you lose of time and nothing more! I came here to win and it's exactly what I gonna' do! … Now say goodbye smelling jerk" The wearing bluish suit girl lifting one hand to the air.

"Auro! Finish him of" the blondish girl cried. The dark blue in the middle which become lighter blue and to the end white beyblade, spun faster and faster moving toward the dark green beyblade. It flew to the air "Avalanche attack!" the girl cried. Suddenly it became colder. The lights fade. It felt like somebody opened all the windows and let the frozen winter wind of December night to get in.

_What the hell?_ The Slayer thought trying to understand the situation. "NOW" His thought was interrupted but a cry. He looked and saw this his opponent, she smirked her eyes was closed. She opened them smiled and mumbled lightly "Dasvedaniya".

There was big exploding. When the fog cleared the wearing blue 'Snegurochka' was standing there smiling. "Heh, your plan didn't work brat! Cause' I'm still standing here bitch" Slayer said moving his hands from his face, as he did before for a shield.

"I don't think so idiot. I believe you have lost Slayer. Your beyblade stopped and itis ruined." The blondish girl said lifting her hand a bit and catching the bluish beyblade. He looked at the floor and saw his ruined beyblade, shattered lying there. "Crasher" he mumbled picking it up.

"Why, what's a finish! I wand to greet our winner, the one who's going to fight Kai at the finals. The one and the only the Snedurochka! " the black announcer cried. The blond girl sweat dropped "Snegurochka, it with 'g' idiot" The girl mumbled getting angry. She lifted eyebrow toward the man and waited for him to correct himself.

"yea, like I said applause to the winner the 'Snegurochka'" he screamed loud lifting her hand to the air.

The girl looked up toward the blue haired sitting boy, her next opponent. _Good luck Kai, you gonna' need it. I came here to win and it exactly what I gonna' do. And no one even you Kai gonna stop me. We have to win Auro! _The blond girl said in her mind looked in crimson Kai's eyes.

(10 minutes later)

"ahh" 'Snegurochka' sighed. "The fight is about to start, opponents get yourself ready" she heard. She wiped dry her face with the white towel, closed the wate. The blue eyed girl looked at herself in the wash's room mirror. _Time to go Auro, ready? _The blond girl thought. –Always ready mistress. - She smiled at Auro's respond,this one that gave heralways so much support,and walked out of the wash room.

"Quit it" some one said.

"What?" The girl turned around to face the one who tolked to her, and ended face to face with Kai.

"I said quit it. I don't know what you want to prove but stop it. Go home girl" he said looking in her blue big baby eyes, she felt like he is looking through her, straight into her soul, trying to find her reason for fighting. It scared her she lowed her eyes and then turned them a side, trying avoid his crimson ones.

"No I came here to fight and I will fight! Did you hear me? I WILL FIGHT" she said loudly closing her eyes.

"Stupid girl, you have no chance against me! I am trying to help you, don't you get this?" he said loud almost yelling at her. "These games are dangerous! You can get hurt, go home baka!" he said putting his one hand on her chin forcing her to face him .

"The final underground's game is about to start. Players take your places please"

The blond girl hit his hand and broke free. She glanced at him and wandered toward the right corridor, her entrance.

_Stupid bake, I warned her. Now when she gets hurt, it will be her fault._ Kai thought entering the left corridor.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's meet our finals players!" the black man cried. "From the left our unbeatable fighter Kai" he creamed pointing at the dark where the blue haired teen entered from. The crowd got wild. "and his opponent the sweet powerful Snegurochka". The blond girl entered form the other side breathed one deep breath opened her eyes and walked in. _the last fight Auro we have to win, heh who he think he is to tell me quit. I can't Auro we have to win this one for the kids Auro remember don't you? Let's do it! _She said to Auro in her mind. –Yes mistress, don't worry we'll win I promise- his comment made her smile. 'Snegurochka' went in and walked up on the stage.

Kai was in the cage, waiting for her, she stood at the door looked at him and went through.

"Ready?" the black announcer asked.

The two teens put out their beyblade and were ready to launch.

"Three…Two…One…Lit It Rip!" the announcer cried. They launched the blades and the fight began.

The beyblades circled each other without attacking at the beginning, like waiting for something to coma.

"Auro blizzard attack now" the blond girl cried lifting one hand to the air. Again like in her previous fight, the atmosphere became colder, she smiled. _Auro, wait to the perfect moment to hit and finish him, Auro. _She said in her mind. –Yes mistress- answered her ice dragon.

Kai closed his eyes. "Dranzer, Now!" he cried and his phoenix blocked the blizzard attack.

"Cant be" the blonde girl mumbled. "No matter, I have a lot of tricks" she said smiling.

Dranzer attacked, she blocked, she tried again and no use. It looked like no one could win this fight. Than the blue eyed girl decide to move up one lever. 'Snegurochka' turned her palm to a punch and run toward him ready to hit the blue haired boy face.

"Not bad" Kai said blocking her attack. "But isn't good enough" he said hitting her back . The blond girl flew back and got hit by the floor. Fast she jumped up on her foots. Her opponent walked toward her. He tried to punch her, she moved. 'Snagurochka' took her opportunity to punch him in the face.

"Ha, got it?" she said smiling. The blue haired teen smirked, wiping away the blood from his down lip. Than when she wasn't ready he caught her hands and pinned her to the net.

The crowd wend wilder screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT". The pinned to the net girl didn't like it at all, her new situation made her nervous. 'Snegurochka' tried the best to break free from Kai's hold, but with no luck. He was stronger.

_What to do, what to do, Auro! Help me, Auro I need you NOW. _The blond girl screamed in her head waiting for rescue, but with no luck her ice dragon couldn't help her. He was busy fighting Dranzer.

Her eyes opened wildly, "wwwhat…are you doing" the blondish girl mumbled. Shiver went through whole her body, when she felt his hot breath on her. He put her to hands in his one, to free the other. With his free hand wept hair away from her throat. "Whatareyoudoing" she said panicking. He didn't answer bur began to nuzzle her neck with his nose. Her eyed opened even wilder, every touch, his hot breach on her, she wanted him to stop, what the hell was he doing!

Than it hit her, _he is looking for a soft spot. He want me to faint, than he gonna' win, no way! _She said in her mind. The blonde girl began to struggle, tried to break free. She hit him when it's hurt but he moved his hand and caught her leg before she reached it goal.

She broke free from his hold with was now only with one hand. _I have no chose, I'm sorry but I have to win this way or another! _The blue eyed girl put one hand on her bluish jacket and took out plastic syringe with yellow liquid within it. 'Snrgurochka' closed her eyes and stabbed the blue haired teen, her opponent with the needle. The yellow liquid entered into his body.

The girl pushed him off of her. She run round him and stood by the other side, away from him in the cage. "Auro" she cried, calling her ice bit back. Her bluish beyblade spun back toward it's mistress.

"Dranzer" Kai cried calling his friend. He held the side of his stomach, the place where the girl has stabbed him. Kai opened his eyed, he looked at the blondish girl in front of him, trying to see her clearly but can't. "You…" he managed to say, but than fainted on the floor.

_I'm sorry Kai, but I had to win. _The blonde girl said in her mind closing her blue baby eyes.

"Why, god! I think this fight it over! And we have a winner. 'Snegurochka'!" the black announcer cried. The crowd got wild and screamed different things, which she didn't really listen to. The blond girl collapsed on the floor. She looked down, catch the bluish beyblade which spun there and stood up again. The girl smiled weakly. She took the prize, her 10,000$ that she fights for, looked one last look at the lying boy and got out of there.

(Place changes)

"I think it looks amazing! Doesn't it?" Hilary said proudly looking at the Christmas tree.

" Maybe, but it could be a lot of better, maybe if you have replaced the blue stars with the red ones, or put th-" Tyson was interrupted by the house door getting opened.

"Kai" every one mumbled.

The older teen entered to the house walked through his team mats without any ward and wandered toward his room.

"Kai, Kai" he heard Rei's voice calling after him. He didn't gave a shit. He wasn't care at all. "Leave me alone Rei" he said after his black haired mate knocked on the door once.

Rei wasn't care, he got in anyway. "What happened to you Kai?" he asked.

"What's this-"he began to say but ran to catch his fainting friend, who suddenly blacked out. "Forget about it, you have to sleep. But tomorrow I want answers Kai, heard me?" he said lying his sleeping leader on the bed and putting on him the white blanket.

Lol here is the end if part 2 ;) I can't believe I finally finished it, sigh

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review ok guys? (Please .)

(Note; by the way to let you know:

dasvedaniya mean goodbye on russian.

and 'Snegurochka' was so pissed of when the man called her Snedurochka with 'd' because sne-durochka its like durocka which means stupid girl on russian.

By the way the blond girl doeshave name, and it isn't Snegurochka cause its only a nick name for the underground fights. her truly name was reminded in the storybut if you didn't spot it, dont worry you will know it by the next part .)

So here I leave you now goodbye. See you the next time -

-Weirdo.-


	3. The christmas night part 1

Happy New Year People! 1.1.2006 YAY!

Thanks Dradow19 and AnimeGirl329 for your review!

(Story starts)

"KNOCK, KNOCK" somebody knocked wildly on the wooded door of grandpa's house, an apartment on the second floor upon their familiar little restaurant.

"Who is it?" the old man asked half asleep, getting up from his bed.

"V chom delo Pa-"another sleepy voice started but was interrupted by the old man wards "Idi spat Sveta" he said to his wife who was woken up also by the knocks.

"Nuuu… KNOCK, KNOCK," the impatient visitor knocked again, jumping impatiently waiting to the door open.

_It 11:00 pm who the hell is it! People trying to sleep here! _The old man thought. He wore his sleeping gown, took a sweeper, who knows maybe its robber and he will have to sweep him away, and wandered with sleepy expression toward the door.

"KNOCK, KNOCK" their visitor knocked it looked like he became more and more impatient every time, like he had something so great to say and it's obviously cant wait!

"Coming, coming" the old man mumbled sleepily wandering toward the entrance door. He reached it and unlocked the lock.

"Grandpa!" screamed the girl from out side, she jumped on her old grandpa and hugged him.

The old man stood with sleepy expression.

"I did it granp. I did it, Yay!" the girl jumped all over the house. It was good that under them was a restaurant and not some other apartment.

"Pasha, v chom delo?" Asked sleepy old woman who couldn't sleep cause of the noise the blondish girl made.

"Oh, Hi grandma!" the girl stopped jumping and smiled sweetly. The woman smiled back. "So what is it all about Nastia?" the old man asked his granddaughter.

"I did it grand, I did it, 10.000$ ha-ha" the girl laughed lifting up a sack. She was so happy.

"So. 10.000$ is it?" "Yes" she said smiling sweetly. "Are you ok Nastia? Did you get hurt?" "Not at all grandpa. " The blue eyed girl answered smiling sweetly. Truly to say she did. But she didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go sleep my little 'Snegurochka'" said smiling the old man hugging his granddaughter with one hand. The girl smiled and went to her little spot room in her grandparent's house.

"Grandpa." She said lightly. "Da?" the old man answered. "emm… nothing. Night grandpa." Nastia finished weakly smiling. "Night Nastinka". He answered kissing the girl on her forehead and closing the door.

The blond girl hugged her legs under the blanket, she couldn't sleet. Her guilt feeling killed her. _Auro?_ She said weakly –Yes mistress, what is it? - _Do you have the same bed feelings like me? _–You feel guilt? It's ok mistress, like you said it for a good goal, doesn't it? Go sleep, tomorrow new day and more than it, its Christmas tomorrow Nast', you gonna' have a hard day don't you? Go sleep girl, you will need it. - _Yea, you right. Night Auro. _The blondish girl thought putting her head between her hands, hugging it.

(Place changes)

The door opened and Rei entered into the room. "Kai" he asked quietly, walking deeper into the room, looking for the blue haired teen. "Kai" he said louder. "Damn you Kai" he said with anger, after he have figured out his Russian leader wasn't there at all.

_Don't worry Kai, I'll find you._ The Chinese teen thought storming out of the room and wandering toward the exit.

"Rei is some thing wrong?" Max asked holding his breakfast.

"Yea Rei, where is Kai?" Tyson asked

"He left." It was all Rei's respond before he disappeared. The furious black haired boy walked through the streets looking for his team mate, Kai.

_How? How did it happen! I lost. This girl, who the hell is she? 'Snegurochka' I swear, I will find you, you little cheater. Fucking shit . _Kai thought putting his hand to a punch.

(Place changes)

The Russian teen put out his Dranzer and looked at it. After few seconds he put it back. Kai touched his stomach, at the same place where the long blond haired girl with the bluish suit stabbed him by the needle. There was red spot. It didn't hurt, only a bit if he touched it, but he was used to pain and it didn't bother him a lot.

Kai sat and looked around him; he was in the park there were kids playing, lovers kissing people walking, and the animals the nature everything so calm and peaceful.

"Ha-ha you lost Nadia and your beyblade ruined" big fat boy said pointing at a small red haired girl who stood there almost crying. "yor' mean" she mumbled under tears. Kai looked up from his spot on the grass at the red haired girl. She was about to cry, when suddenly bigger boy came up to her.

"And you think you're that good? You ugly face" he said standing in front of the petite girl, he was like a shield. Kai sat there and watched when

"Kai, I knew I would find you here, Kai." The blue haired teen turned his head a side to see Rei walking toward him. Rei sat by his side. "So what are you doing" Rei asked "Oh" he said looking to where looked Kai and saw the kid with the green hair who was arguing with bigger boys, standing for the little red haired child behind him.

Rei maybe spoke some more things by this time by Kai didn't paid any attention. He was looking at the arguing scene, he didn't really knew why he was listening to this arguing, but something inside of him told him to do it.

The bigger boy left by the time the red haired girl, name Nadia began to cry. "Don't cry Nadi' don't cry" the boy said to Nadia patting her head.

"But, Ichi', he. He… he …h…e ruined it, and it was …" she answered between tears she pointed at her shattered pink beyblade what lay on the floor.

"Don't worry" Ichigo told her, her sweetly smiled at her. "Christmas coming Nadi' Salte will bring you another one" he tried to calm the crying girl.

"but…bu…t" she creid

"Remember tonight Santa and 'Snegurochka' will come. They will bring presents. And you will get a new beyblade" the green haired boy said smiling. "Pink?" she asked "yes"

'_Snegurochka?' no way, or maybe not, here I found you brat. _Kai thought.

"Where are you going Kai?' Rei asked as the older teen suddenly stood up.

Kai didn't answer, only walked toward to two children who were talking. The little girl looked up at him. The green haired boy named Ichigo looked up too.

"What do you want?" he said standing up.

Kai wasn't care about the green haired boy at all. He paid his attention at the crying little girl and spoke to her. "'Snechurochka' you said?" "Do you know when I can find her?" he asked the red haired girl kneeling down. She said nothing but mumbled something about 'Novye god' the redhead girl lowered her head down. Kai was about to ask her again but the bigger boy, Ichigo, drew the little girl behind himself.

"Don't say a thing Nadi'" Ichi said glaring at Kai. The older teen glared back at the 10 years old boy.

By this time Rei came closer "So what is all 'bout?" Rei asked lifting eyebrow, looking at the green haired boy and back at this team mate. There was no respond, no one talked, the two just glared one at other.

"Where can I find a girl named 'Snegurochka'?" Kai asked again his question, now turning to the green haired boy.

'_Kai is looking for a girl? What? 'Snegu- what_? Rei thought.

"And why should I tell you?" the green haired boy questioned with weird smile, doing motions with his fingers. Kai looked at him and smirked. He put out 10$ and requisitioned the question "So now do you know some thing about girl named 'Snegurichka'?" Ichigo took the money. "Yes, I think I do know here… you can find her tonight, there will be Christmas party for poor children. She gonna' be there, come…" the green haired kid thought for asecond and continued "The Kings street 113 be there by 10 pm I guess" Ichigo finished smiling. He took Nadi's hand and walked with the little redhead girl away.

_The Kings street 113, Iknow where is it, and I gonaa' be there at 10 'Snegurochka'. You will have to face me then_. Kai said in his mind putting his hand into a punch.

"Kai what was this all about? Who is this girl? And more what was with you last night! KAI" Rei yelled at his team mate who kept on ignoring him. "Ok you don't have to answer me Kai, but there is something I know. Know what is it?" the Chinese didn't wait Kai to answer and spoke again. "I know 'The Kings street 113, at 10 mp and more I know girl names 'Snegurochka' who you are after. Kai so do you gonna' talk 'bout it or you want me to figure out all by myself, Kai?" Rei finally asked.

The blue haired teen stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes. Kai knew that he would have to talk. To tell Rei about his fight with the blonde girl, the Russian boy knew that if Rei wants to know it he will do anything to get the information he needs, Kai preferred to tell his Chinese team mate by himself because Rei can figure out things differently and get the wrong expression from all of this, and the blue haired boy obviously didn't want this to happen.

"So what do you want to know Rei?" Kai suddenly said turning around to face his friend. "Emmm… Let's start from the beginning" The black haired teen said happily, he was proud of himself; he has made his leader to talk. It was big conquest at all, and good beginning.

(Place changes)

"Drink this Nast' "Uri said giving his blonde haired friend a cup.

"What is it Uri?" Nastia asked holding the green cup.

"Don't you gonna' sing tonight?" he started "Drink it, it for your voice" the dark haired teen said moving with his hand.

"No thanks Ur'. Drink it by yourself. The last time I have drunk something you made I slept all the night in the wash room. Why right I couldn't sleep at all, my stomach didn't let me." The blue eyed girl said giving Uri this drink back.

"You still hate me about it Nast'?"

"No I don't I just remember it for the next time you gonna' recommend me to drink or to eat something you have made" Nastia said sarcastically.

"Oh-Oh-Oh" the two teens turned around to face 'Santa'

"Grandpa you look... great" the blond girl said rounding the old man in Santa's outfit.

"Yes Grandpa. Amazing" Uri added.

"Don't call him Grandpa Uri. He isn't your grandpa but mine" the blue eyed girl with the bluish suit said hugging 'Santa'.

"I know but he is like a grandfather for me" Uri said smiling. Nastia put out her tongue toward the dark haired teen.

"Uri, haven't you changed yet?" grandpa asked the boy lifting eyebrow.

"Sorry Grandpa. Have to go change bye" Uri said running upstairs.

(Half hour later)

"Why am I again the deer, and wearing this costume" questioned Uri sarcastically.

"Because I'm Snegurochka and grandpa is Santa, so you are the deer. Got it?" the blond girl wearing the 'Snegurochka' suit said toward her dark haired friend.

"Ok kids we're starting you going up now. Good luck Nastinka good luck Uri" black haired woman said smiling at them.

"Thanks mom" the blond girl said sweetly smiling back. She breached one deep breath closed her eyes. Nastia opened her eyes and looked at Uri. She nodded at him and walked up on the stage. The dark haired boy went up after her.

"Hello kids! How are you?" the blonde girl cried. All the kids looked at her "Snegurochka" they screamed pointing at her. Nastinka smiled sweetly.

(Place changes)

_The Kings Street _Kai read the street name. He wandered on the street looking for the correct address.

"I'm sure it's there" Rei said pointing with his finger toward a place like restaurant with people within it. They could hear voices and some pretty voice singing.

Kai walked toward there, Rei was close behind. "Kai why don't you smile? It's Christmas you gonna' scar the kids" Rei said as they got there. The place was open to everyone. Kai lifted his had and looked at the stage. Than he spotted her. _'Snegurocjka wot ya ie tebya nashol'_ he thought to himself smirking.

To be continued…

Part 3 YAY Would you believe me if I tell you it took me 2 hours to write this all? (it did)

Ha-ha-ha smiling wildly

Hope you enjoyed this one ;D don't forget to review guy ok? (it realy important your review giving me themotivation to go on)

By the way here is some words dictionary for you:

-V chom delo – What's is it all about

- Idi spat – go sleep

-da – yes

-'Snegurocjka wot ya ie tebya nasho – 'Snegurochka here I have found you.

That's all I believe. Goodbye. By the way like I said before HAPPY NEW YEAR EVRYBODY!

-Weirdo-


	4. the christmas night part 2

The long blonde haired girl had angelic voice as she sang. She and her dark haired friend who was wearing some stupid deer costume were a perfect match.

"Привет, с овым Годом! Приходит овый Год к нам.

(Hi, and marry Christmas! The Christmas gonna arrive here)

И можно свободно ожидать чего угодно."

(And you can expectfor the unexpected to happen.)…

_Ring, Ring _Suddenly Rei's phone rang. "Alo?" he answered.

"Rei, its Tyson. Where are you? We're all waiting for you here, and by the way have you seen Kai?" The Chinese guy could hear Tyson's voice from the other side.

"What is this noise? Rei where are you?"

"I'm… pshpph…Tyson I can't hear you, phsshppspsp have you said something? Tyson?

Ppsshspsh…I hear nothing, the sound here is terrible…ppshhsghh bye Tyson" Rei scream at the other side trying to make his friend on the line to believe him.

_Sorry Tyson_. The black haired teen thought to himself. _Now, where is Kai, I can't believe I have lost him again. What a shit. _Rei thought trying to spot his blue haired team mate.

"Новый Год к нам мчится,

(The New Year is about to begin)

Скоро все случится,

(Soon everything will happen)

Сбудется что снится,"

(And all our dreams will come true)

"Что опять нас обманут, ничего не дадут."

(No! they again gonna cheat us and won't bring us a thing)

Her sing was interrupted by the boy wearing the deer costume. The blondish girl punched him lightly, with made all the kids to laugh and go on with the song.

"Ждать уже недолго,

(Its not long to wait)

Скоро будет елка.

(Soon the tree will arrive)

Только мало толка,

(But there is no use at all)

Если Дед Морозу песню дети не запоют."

(If the children don't call for Santa)

She sang and pointed at the crowd. All the kids smiled.

"Ну а теперь все вместе"

(And now all of you together)

"Давайте позовем Деда Мороза!"

(Let's call for Santa)

She cried into the microphone. The entire crowd began to scream different things. The blondish girl 'Snigurochka' made a face.

"Нет, вам надо кричать очень дружно! Три-четыре!"

(No, you have to yell all together! three-four)

She and her 'deer' friend sang and lifted their fingers as a sign, telling when to start.

"- Дед Мороз!"

(Santa)

The crowd screams.

"Еще!"

(Again)

The dark haired guy 'Uri' said.

"- Дед Мороз!"

(Santa)

All the kids cried happily.

"- Слышу, слышу!"

(I hear you, I hear you)

Some new voice said.

"- Дедушка Мороз!"

(Santa Claus)

The kids cried one last time.

"Собственно!"

(Of course)

The 'deer' guy said moving a side letting the old 'Santa' to go up on the stage.

Kai didn't pay attention on the show but the blondish girl with the bluish suit, the some suit she wore when she fight with him.

The moment the old man got up on the stage she quietly moved and got down from there, it was like here part in it was over.

"How was I?" she jumped round dark haired woman. "Fantastic sweetheart" the woman said patting the blondish girl hair. The little one smiled. "I'm going to bring some drink ok sweetie?" "Sure mom" the blue eyed girl grinned.

"Now I found you" the blue haired teen said putting one hand on the blond girl's shoulder turning her around making her to face him.

"What-"she was interrupted by him again.

"You little cheater, I found you. I want rematch! Hear that?" he said putting out his blade.

"Now! Are you insane? It's Christmas, and more my mom here and, I can't now!"

"You little cheater," he said grabbing her hand and forcing her to go with him.

"Let go, you freak!" she said trying to break free.

"Why the hell did you come there? Who are you?" he began to ask tighten his hold on her hand.

"You're hurting me" she mumbled trying with all her force to break free.

"Answer!"

"Know what I will. Now listen to me well" she said furiously "My name is Nastia, and I entered into all of this because I needed the money." She said. "Look around you" she said pointing at all the kids who seemed so happy. "You are a rich kid and you will never know what it's to have nothing, right? Don't answer me, I know! You surly always got everything you ever wanted; you got your snobs parents who gave you everything and you never have known what it is to be alone, to be miserable kid to have nothing. To live life full of sorrow to watch all the others happiness and feel envy cause you never had and will have something like this!" she said angrily.

The blue haired teen looked at the blondish furious girl in front of him but didn't answer her.

"I didn't want at all to join the underground games" She said suddenly.

"Underground games?"

"And more, in the syringe it was only a sedative and nothing more" She continued

"And if you soooo want your rematch I'll give you it. Tomorrow, ok?" she said to the blue haired teen.

"Sedative? Underground games? Rematch?" the blondish girl turned around to see furious dark haired woman.

"Mom, no it's not what you think." The blue eyed girl tried to explain. "I-"

"You lied to me young lady. You and your grandfather, you two cheated on me. You said the money was from the restaurant Nastia. But it didn't. I have no word to tell you how disappointed I am! I trusted you but you…" The dark haired woman was speechless.

"I and Patrick will thing about your punishment young lady. But for now 'Have a nice Christmas and enjoy your time'" the dark haired woman finished and left the blue eyed girl there all but herself.

"Tomorrow I'll come for you" Kai said rudely leaving the blondish girl all by herself for real now. She fell to her knees; it was like the entire world crushed around her. Nothing left.

_I ruined everything Auro. _The blondish girl said in her mind. She was about to cry.

"It's ok you know, don't be so hard with yourself" some one said. Nastia lifted her head to look at the person who spoke to her.

"Who-"

"You don't know me, but my name is Rei" The stranger said smiling. He offered her his hand. The blondish girl took it and he helped her to stand up.

"My name is Nastia" she said wiping the tears away.

"You know…" he began.

"Know what?"

"These things you said earlier"

"Huh?"

"When you talked to Kai, you were wrong Nastia. Kai isn't a rich boy who got everything in his life. And believe me I know what I'm talking about… I believe you hurt him." Rei finished and looked at the blondish girl who lowered her head down.

"I'm a bitch." She lightly mumbled under her nose.

"No you're not, how could you know?" Rei said trying to cheer up the blue eyed girl who was about start crying every moment.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch" she mumbled over and over again.

"Do you believe he will forgive me?" she suddenly asked looking up at the black haired teen.

"I believe he will" the Chinese boy answered smiling. Truly he wasn't sure about it. As he knew Kai, and Kai's harsh personality. But he had to do something and make the blondish girl feel better.

(Palace changes)

The wind blew into the blue haired teen face as he sat o the grace looking at the skies.

"Waiting for the Christmas fireworks?" sweet voice asked.

There was no respond.

"I'll accept it as a yes" the blondish girl said sitting beside him. She was about to say some thing more but then the firework began to explore in the sky.

"Wow" she mumbled. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I'm sorry" she said looking at the blue haired teen who was lighted by different colors of the fireworks.

"I said I'm sorry! Ok?"

"Normally when somebody apologizing in front if you, you suppose to said something like its ok or I forgive you. I don't know say something for Gods sake!" the blondish girl said.

The blue haired teen looked at her with his crimson eyes but said nothing. She could see the sadness within them. It made her feel so pathetic and ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled getting up and leaving him all by himself.

Kai was about to say something but decided to say nothing. He turned his look at the fireworks which made amazing colors and forms in the sky.

To be continued…

Here I end part 4. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Don't forget to review.

Bye, Bye

-Weirdo-


	5. New school new begining

"It won't take long sweetie." The dark haired school secretary told the girl who waited for the school principal.

The blue eyed girl smiled at the comment, but said nothing.

The phone rang and the school secretary answered. "You con get in now. Go, go..." she suddenly said at the blondish girl showing the girl with her hand the right direction to go. The slender girl got up mumbling lightly 'thanks'.

"Hello" some man suddenly said as she got in. She jumped lightly.

"Sorry he-he, I didn't mean to scar you little one. Come in, sit, sit…" he said smiling pointing with his finger on the chair, she got the massage. The blondish girl wandered toward the chair, looking all around the room, studying it. When she reached the table she sat at the chair he was pointing on it.

"So…What do we have here" he said more to himself than the new student girl who was sitting in front of him. The old principal looked through some papers.

"So your name is…" he said trying to find it in the document he was holding.

"Tes" the girl answered.

"Oh, yes Tessy "he said lifting his gaze and smiling at the blondish girl.

"Tes John, nice…" he read from the paper, but added the 'nice' word. The blondish looked at him bored.

"Well you starting study in the 10th grade, it history lessen now. Your teacher Miss Korsly is really nice person, I sure you will like here." He said lowing down a bit his glasses looking directly at the blondish girl who did nothing but rolling her big blue eyes around the room. It looked like she wasn't listening at all.

"Its room number 331 the second floor from left." He said louder catching her attention back.

"Yea, thanks" Tes answered taking the note from the fattish man as she left the office. The blonde teen girl wandered again through the dark haired secretary who didn't stop talking on the phone, and continued onwards.

_Room number 331, the second floor. _The blondish girl thought holding the white note, looking around for stairs. She sighed once and lowered her look remembering her 'Talk' with her parents.

'_Flashback'_

_Knock, knock. The blondish girl knocked at the mahogany door._

"_Come it Tes" she heard male voice said to her, and she did. The blondish girl entered the room lowing her look. _

"_Well, is here something you ganna' say to your mother Tes" the male asked._

"_I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to, it was just cause I-"she began but as was interrupted by the black haired woman._

"_Do you have idea how dangerous these games are? Have you thought about what could happen? You could get hurt or maybe die Nastia!" the woman started again with this presentation of her._

"_So I believe Tes, ever that I don't like this idea but we'll have to punish you" Patrick her stepfather said seriously._

_The girl lowered her look in shame but said nothing._

"_First at all you gonna' be confinement for the next week. No friends and no going out, here in the house. Without phone and any communication" he said. The blondish girl was about to said something but didn't._

"_After it no beyblade till the end of this month Nastia. And I mean it!" the dark haired woman said putting her hand in front of the blue eyed girl._

"_No mom, not Auro. He is my best friend don't take his from me mom please" the girl said hugging the blue white beyblade._

"_Lara, are you sure about it?" the dark haired man asked his wife, looking at the blonde girl._

"_Yes. I'm sure, I'm sorry Nats' but I have no other choice. You did something wrong, you lied and you hurt me a lot. Doing this hurt me even more than it hurts you. You know it" the dark woman name Lara said taking the bluish beyblade from the girl's hand._

"_That's all? May I go now?" the disappointed blue eyed girl said._

"_No. there is some thing more" her mom said_

"_One thing more" added the man._

"_What is it Patrick?" Nastia asked him._

"_Well…" he began._

"_You're moving to another school. Nast'" the woman finished_

"_What? Why?" the girl cried._

"_Your school, those friends of you has a bad influence on you. And we don't like this at all." Her stepfather said._

"_But don't worry it's really good school. You gonna' like this one Nast' I'm sure in this sweetie" her mother said trying to cherry her daughter up._

_End flashback._

The blondish girl wandered in the endless corridors trying to find on the classroom but at last the stairs for the second floor.

_Oh my god, this place is some labyrinth, where the hell am I now. Do you see some stairs Auro? Oh right, you aren't here._ The blondish girl thought getting sad for her ice dragon and for herself also.

"Aaa! I found it" the blue eyed girl cried as she spotted the stairs to the second floor. "Damn skirt" she mumbled lowing the green school's uniform mini skirt which was mini for real. For Nastia's opinion in barely covered her butt.

The blondish girl ran up on the stairs and as she reached the second floor she began to look for her class room. 'Room 331'

_Here is it_. She thought happily, wandering toward her classroom. Tes reached the class room and opened the door lightly. She knocked weakly, only to get the teacher attention.

"Why, hi" the short black haired woman said looking at the blondish girl.

"I am-"

"I'm late, I'm late. Aaaaa, not again. Mrs.Korsly I'm soooooo sorry, for this time I truly am!" dark blue haired boy yelled storming into the classroom.

"I'm…so..r..ry" he said heavily breathing.

"You have late again Tyson. This is the 2nd time this week and it's only Tuesday today! We have had only 2 lessons at all." The black haired woman said getting angry at the kid.

"The bus, No! I mean grandpa he didn't wake me up at time an-"

"I'm off of all this your excuses Tyson. Please stay after school time. You have detention, young man."

"But-"

"No but Tyson. Now go find your sit" the short woman said moving with her hand meaning to the boy name Tyson to sit-down.

"Now dear, what's your name?" Mrs.Korsly said looking at the blondish girl.

"It's Tes" the girl answered.

"Ok. Class I want you all to meet Tes. She is going to be yours class mate and a student at this school." The short black hired woman said.

_Tes?_ Kai thought. He opened his eyes for the second time in this lesson (The first was when Tyson stormed in the classroom). His eyes went wider. _This girl, Nastia, that's she._ He said in his mind. _Dranzer, now she will have to fight us. _The blue haired teen smirked.

"So Tes, is there something you want to tell about yourself?" Mrs.Korsly asked.

"emm…I don't know, is there something you wanna' know about me?" The blue eyed girl said looking at the class.

"Yea I wanna'" some one yelled. "What's your bra's extent?" he yelled. Her eyes got wild, the blondish girl glared at the guy who yelled it.

"Kevin!" The teacher yelled at the guy.

"What?" he asked. "I wanted to know." He added. This time Tessy glared at him even more.

"Ok now, your seat place…" the teacher said looking around trying to spot a free seat for the girl.

"Here" some guys yelled pointing for her to sit by them.

"There." The teacher said pointing at the 4th table by the window. "Next to Mr.Hiwatari." she added smiling. The blond girl looked at the table trying to see 'who this Mr.Hiwatari is' than she saw him.

_No way. I can't sit by him! That's the some guy form the underground and from the Christmas, and Nooo…_' she thought trying to think fast about something. She got a bit scared from all the glared the other girls in the class made at here direction. _What their problem? _Tes thought looking at the furious girl.

"I, I can't sit there" she suddenly said.

"Yes? And that's why?"

"That because…Because... I use to wear glasses! And I wont be able to see the blackboard from there" she said happily that she has managed to made excuse after all.

"Glasses? It wasn't written and your report" the dark haired teacher said lifting eyebrow at the blue-eyed girl.

"Well…I guess I forgot to write this one" Tessy said nervously grinning.

"Well than don't worry. If you get some problem or won't be able to see something than you can ask Mr.Hiwatari I'm sure he will be nice and help you." Mrs.Korsly said grinning.

"Wait! The Window… I allergic "The blue eyed slender girl said.

"Window allergic? I have never heard about such a think." The dark haired woman said. It made the blondish girl to think about it and understand what a stupid excuse she has made this time.

"Know what Miss. John I don't know which school you were before, but in this one the teachers aren't stupid. Now go to sit in your new place. And by the way stay with Mr.Granger after school also so he won't be all by himself, you got detention." The black haired woman finished.

the blondish girl made a face, but has no other choice and she wandered to sit in her new seat, beside Kai.

"Hi" she mumbled to the crimson eyed teen. He didn't answer but closed his eyed ignoring her. 'Great' she mumbled rolling her eyes.The blue eyed girlopened her bag and put out the History book.

"Hi" somebody said. The blondish girl lifted her look to see brown haired girl.

"The name is Hilary, nice to meet you"

"Hi" the blue eyed girl answered smiling.

To be continued…

Ha-ha that's the end of chapter 5. Hope you liked this one.The next onewill comesoon.

Don't forget to review ok? (Please)

Bye-bye

-Wierdo-


	6. The magic of an apple pie

_Ring_ the ring sounded as the History lesson ended. It was about lunch time now, and Tes walked out of the class room looking for the cafeteria. It didn't take her long to find it because every student went toward there so all she had to do was just to follow.

The new student girl took the tray with her lunch and wandered in the room looking for place to sit there. Pupils were everywhere; they were sitting in groups around tables and talking. Tes was alone she was new and had no friend, the brown haired girl 'Hilary' the one who talked to her was somewhere but truly the blondish girl didn't want to be like glue and to cling to her only because Hilary was nice and was the first one in the school to talk to her.

Nastia looked around and spotted a table, no one sat there and it was by the window in the far spot of the cafeteria. She wandered toward there sat and began her lunch.

"I thought you have window allergic?" some voice said. The blondish girl lifted her gaze to face ginger girl.

"Ha-ha, very funny" the blue eyed girl said sarcastically rolling her big blue eyes. She lowered her gaze back at her lunch and continued eating.

"Hey you look at me when I'm talking with you!" the ginger girl said. Tes lifted her gaze a bit.

"The name is Mia and you are?"

"Tes" the long hared girl answered bored.

"By the way Tessy this is my table, me and my friends sitting here. So take yourself out of here." The green eyed girl 'Mia' said moving with her hand showing the blue eyed teen to move.

"Don't think so" Nastia said getting up to face Mia.

"What did you say?"

"I said, don't think so. I came here and when I sat I didn't see any note which said the table is saved for ugly frat prep and her stupid gang" the new girl said making a face.

"You know I didn't like youfrom the first moment you have arrived in our class, but now I dislike you even more. And if you don't want to get on my bad site, I sure you don't want. So be nice and leave…now" Mia finished getting closer to the blonde girl trying to scare here.

"Don't think so. If you want me to move so you will have to do something more than just empty threats." Tessy finished sitting back and continuing her lunch which started to get cold.

"Did you hear what she said?" "Yes, and you?" some girls from Mia's gang began to say.

"So you won't leave, will you?" Mia asked getting angry.

"Nop"

"Ok" the ginger prep said planning something. "Today I have a good mood so you're saved. But the next time bitch it won't end the same way." She finished and all the other girls left after her.

"That was cool Tes, I liked it" someone said

"What? Oh this it was really nothing, I just hate her kind of people" The blonde girl answered smiling at Hilary's comment.

"Do you wait for somebody?"

"No why?"

"It just if you don't you can sit with me and my friends" Hilary said smiling at the new student girl.

"Sure" Tessy answered smiling, Hilary's comment made her happy. She didn't believe she would make any friend at all, but she did make one and at her first day, that was a big conquest for her, the first one for this day.

"Here" Hilary said lowering the tray.

"Guys here we are, I believe you have met Tes, right?" she said. The guys looked at her.

"Hi" the blonde girl said smiling still holding her tray.

"You can sit, we won't bit I promise" Rei said sarcastically, which made the blue eyed girl to giggle. She sat with them.

"Tessy isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Hi, I'm Max," The blond guy said grinning at her.

"This is Rei," he continued

"Hi" the black haired teen said toward her.

"And here is Kenny" Max said

"Hi" the boy with the glasses grinned toward her lifting his gaze form his food.

"Yea hi" the new girl answered

"And the one who is eating like a pig is Tyson."

"Ok" the new girl said giggling.

"And this is Kai, but don't mind him he like this always" Max said.

"Hi, Kai." Nastia said smiling. The blue haired teen glared at her for once and said nothing. He lifted his empty tray and began so walk out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kai, I said hi!" Tessy said again louder this time. But like before the crimson eyed boy ignored her and didn't say a thing.

"I said hi!" The blonde haired girl said again louder. This time she got angry. There was no respond at all again. The furious girl was so mad at him she stood up and walked toward him.

"You know Kai; I don't want you to like me or to be nice and friendly with me. I don't ask you to be my friend at all. I just wand you to stop ignoring me! I mean hello! I'm here living and existing person I'm not just air or nothing in the atmosphere Kai! I hate it when you ignore me, it pissing me off! So stop doing this, got this!" the furious blond girl finished.

Kai looked down at her and smiled lightly but so lightly he thought no one has seen. Something inside of him, something he didn't really know what exactly was it thought that her anger made her look cute, and forced him to smile.

_She made him smile. _Rei thought grinning; truly he by himself smiled thinking about it like some weird and funny situation after all.

"So Kai, I said Hi!" she spoke again glaring at the two-toned hair guy who looked at her with his dark crimson eyes.

The blue haired teen moved his eyes for a second and saw the apple pie in the blue eyed girl's left hand, he knew what that meant. Kai knew that if he doesn't greet her with this 'hi' that she so wanted the apple pie gonna' fly directly onto his face.

"Hi" he mumbled lightly, so lightly that even she barely heard. He turned around and left the cafeteria with no other word.

The blue eyed girl put down the apple pie and smiled at herself it was her second conquest for this day, and it felt so good from inside.

"Wow Tes, you actually made him to talk to you!" Hilary said exciting

"No, I believe it was the apple pie not me." The Nastia said smiling, she looked at the apple pie on the table lifted it up and stuck the spoon in it.

"Hmm…it's really good, want some hil'?" the blondish girl asked holding the apple pie.

"No thanks"

"I want" some new voice said.

"No Tyson! You're a pig!" Hilary yelled at him, and than they began to fight.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"And here they start again" Rei said sighing.

"Do they always do this?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Yea, so get use to it, Nast'" he said.

"Can you call me Tes, Rei? I mean it's not that I don't like my other name it just at school I prefer-"

"Ok, Tes I understand it." The Chinese boy answered smiling.

"Rei, when they spot urging tell Hilary I left to find my locker ok?"

"Sure Tessy."

"Thanks Rei" she answered leaving the cafeteria.

Tes walked out from the cafeteria and began to wander around trying to find her locker_. It won't be sooo hard, will it? I mean how difficult can be to find some stupid locker, right?_ The blondish girl thought.

"Here you are bitch"

"What's now Mia?" Nastia asked turning around to face the ginger prep girl.

"I forgot to mention one more thing Tes" Mia said moving a few steps closer toward the blue eyed girl.

"Yes we forgot" "Yes Tessy" some off the gung girl friends added.

"Yes? And what is it?" Tes asked getting bored.

"S-t-a-y a-w-a-y f-r-o-m m-y K-a-i. got that bitch" Mia finished glaring at the blonde girl.

"Your Kai?" Tes lifted eyebrow.

"I didn't knew he is somebody's property?" The blue eyed girl said sarcastically. "Poor Kai" she added after it.

"Look I didn't ask your opinion, just stay away form him Ok?" The green eyed ginger girl said, pushing Tes a side and walking forward. All the other girls after her did the same, pushed the new girl and walked forward. At the end the new blonde girl hit the well of the corridor lightly with her back.

_Preps_. She said in her mind. Mia turned her head once last time to look at her new enemy by this time the blue eyed girl stick out her tongue 'hmmm' and made a face.

* * *

_185, 186, 187, 188 … 197, 199, 200, 201_ the blond girl count looking after locker number 209. Suddenly she stopped. _205, 206, 207… What the fuck! _She stopped looking up and spotting the kissing pair who kissed leaning on locker number 209 which for some reason was **her** locker.

"Emmm… I'm sorry but may you please, you know wound you like to move" she asked politely. They ignored her and kept on kissing.

"I'm sorry, may you please kiss somewhere other place but here." She said louder. Now it began to piss her off. If there was one thing she hated the most it was when she talked with somebody and he did nothing but ignoring her.

"I said this is my locker can you move, now!" she said almost screaming. The two looked at her.

"Ok, don't yell we are leaving" they said and moved away.

The blondish girl keyed in the code and opened the locker. After she put all her book in it, Tes closed it and was about to leave when somebody caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I wand my rematch, Nastia. And I want it now!"

To be continued…

Hope you liked this one. If you did please review, let me know.

Don't be shy to review people, I don't bit. (Kidding)

-Weirdo-


	7. The ‘Kissing corner’

"I want my rematch Nastia, and I want it now!"

Nastia turned her head to face the speaker. _Now he wants a rematch! Yea,_ she thought.

"So? What do you expect me to do? To fight you?" she said took one deep breath sighed and went on. "I would like to, but guess what, I can't! And have you any idea why? Of course you don't! So let me to tell you. It all because of you Kai! If you weren't coming that night and destroying everything, maybe I could have Auro with me now, maybe I could still be in my old other school, maybe I could beybattle you!" she finished almost yelling at him. The furious blonde girl smashed the locker door 'grrrr'ed once and went away from him toward her next lesson.

After she has walked away she stopped. "emm, Kai…" Tes suddenly said shyly smiling. She turned around and walked back toward the blue haired teen, the one she a second ago has yelled at. The blue eyed girl smiled sweetly toward him and than it came.

"Kai, do you know where the chemistry laboratory is?" she asked shyly smiling at him.

"You're hopeless" he said and started to wander away. The new student girl stood there looking at him blinking.

"Are you coming, or what?" he suddenly said turning his head backwards. The blonde girl smiled nodded 'yes' and run lightly to catch him.

"Thanks" she said grinning at the moment they have arrived in front the chemistry's laboratory door.

"For what?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"For helping me to find the way to my next lesson." She said smiling sweetly.

"I also have chemistry class, I just let you to walk with me that's all, so don't get the wrong idea." He finished walking toward the window. She stood there alone speechless; it was obviously that she didn't expect this one to come.

* * *

_Ring…_

_Thanks god, _the blonde girl thought standing up. This chemistry lesson was so bored, the HP wasn't her favorite material and she stormed out of the classroom toward her locker and the main direction after it, home!

"Tes" the blue eyed girl turned backwards.

"Hi Hilary."

"Hi" Hilary answered.

"How was your …"

"Chemistry"

"Yes, chemistry lesson"

"Bored, but I believe it can be called fine." The blonde girl smiled.

"Oh, nu! Not again, what is it?" Tes said making twisted face.

"What?"

"Look" the blonde girl said pointing.

"What is this? I mean the previous time I came some pair kissed on it and now again! What the fuck! Is this some 'Kissing corner' or what? And if it is, why on my locker!" Nastia said doing a face.

"He-he-he… I'm so sorry for laughing but …he-he… it's…he-he… so… he-he…freaky funny..." Hilary finished. She couldn't hold her laugh.

"Thanks for the support Hilary, now I feel much better" the blonde girl said sarcastically moving toward the new kissing pair who were kissing on her locker.

"AHEM! This is my locker and would you like to move! Now!" she finished furiously.

The two looked at her held hands and walked from there.

_Thanks god, now…what was it? Oh yea, 26…13… _Tes thought opening the locker.

"You already remember it?"

"Yes, I have good memory…too good" the blue eyed girl said the last part she more mumbled.

The girls finished with the locker and began to walk home.

"Hey Tes, do you wantto hang with me and the guys today?"

"Emm…" the blonde girl thought.

"Thanks, but I don't think I will be able to,you see I use to work at grandpa's restaurant after school and-"

"It's ok" Hilary answered

"If you change your mind-"

"I know, thanks Hil'" the two girls smiled.

"Miss. John where do you think you are going?" the two girls turned their look to face Mrs. Korsly .

"What about your detention?" The blonde girl made big sad blue baby eyes, which made Hilary to giggle.

"Bye" she mumbled sadly watching how her new friend leaving. Tes turned around and took the sweeper from the short black woman's hand and walked to the class room.

"For God's seek, how long it too you!" The furious Tyson said.

"What?" the blondish girl mumbled lifting eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have thought that I finish cleaning by now." He said and leaning on the sweeper and spoke again. "You gonna' help or what?"

"Sure I'm, let's finish this one fast ok?"

"Now you're tolking"

"I'll take to left and you the right?"

"Ok." The dart blue haired boy said smiling. The two teens began their cleaning detention.

* * *

"Hi grandpa" Nastia yelled as she arrived at the grandpa's restaurant.

"Nastinka" he said smiling. The blondish girl dropped her school's bag and ran to wear her work suit, which were black buggy pants and light bluish t-shirt. Upon it was white apron, 'Izbushka', the restaurant name, was written on it with big letters and under it some stuff on Russian.

The blue eyed girl tied the apron and began her work as a waiter. She smiled at the people saying sweetly 'Добро пожаловать' (welcome) and taking their orders.

"two 'Borshe' and white wine" Uri said entering into the kitchen.

"Now coming," the blonde waiter girl said taking the serve. She walked toward the table.

"Ваше блюдо" (your order) the girl said sweetly on Russian putting the two plats with the 'Borshe' on the table, than she put the white wine in the middle. Truly she thought that it was some freaky to order the wine with the 'Borshe'. That cause the portion it was a soup, but she shrugged it off, be cause in wasn't really her concern at all.

"So you're working here?"

"Huh?" the waiter girl spitted out from her mouth turning backwards.

"Hilary, guys hi." Tes said smiling.

"How did you-"

"Rei showed us" Tyson interrupted her with his comment.

"Cool place you got here. What do you have to eat?" He said twisted the chair and sitting on it.

"Tyson!"

"Hilary let him be, common. I'm sure Tes will have nothing against right?" Rei said joining his team mate around the table.

"Добро пожаловать в Избушку." The blonde girl said on Russian suddenly.

"Wha- What was that?" Max asked

"He-he, it meant welcome to the 'Izbushka' that's all" Nastia giggled because of the blonde guy's comment.

* * *

"I liked it!"

"Really? My grandpa would like to hear it" Tes said for Tyson's comment.

"To hear what?"

"Grandpa, hi"

"This is your grandpa?"

"Well yes"

"I see you have got some friends here Nast'" the old man said putting on hand on the girl's shoulder. He smiled.

"Da Deda" (yes grandp.)

"I'm Kenny this is Hilary Tyson Max and Rei" Kenny said.

"Nice to know" the old man said hugging his granddaughter.

"Hey Tes wonna' come to sleep over?" Tyson asked.

The blond girl stood speechlessly she didn't know what to answer.

"Of course she wants. You can go" Her grandpa said smiling.

"But what with mom, and my punishment I don't think-"

"Don't worry about this, I'll talk with Lara. She will understand" the old man said winking toward his granddaughter.

"After all she will have to; I mean you start school at January like half a year after the others. You have got friend she has to let you go with them, right?"

"Thanks grandp." Nastia said she untied the apron.

"What with this?" she held the white apron in front of herself.

"Uri!" the old man scream.

"Chto?" (what) there was heard a voice.

"Nastia leaving you will take her place from now!"

"What! No! Nastia you can't!" Dark haired boy ran yelling.

"Sorry Ur' poka" (goodbye) the blonde girl said waving goodbye toward her friend.

"Wait, how am I putting this stuff on Nast'!" he yelled trying to wear the white apron on.

"Uri use your imagination." Nastia yelled at him back giggling. It was funny to watch how her dark haired friend tried to put the apron.

"So, where are we going?"

"To my house, you will like it"

"Ok"

"By the way be careful when you get in, you can be attacked…" Rei said smiling

"Oh…ok" Tes answered doesn't really understanding what was that all about, but she shrugged that off.

To be continued…

Hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review.

Bye-bye

-Weirdo-


	8. Nightmares

"_Я хочу домой, я хочу домой…" (I want to go home, I want to go home) little girl mumbled crying. She was sitting in the corner of dark damp bleak stoned cell room. It was cold there, the little window up there was open and the cold winter wind blew through it. _

_The short haired girl hugged her legs and shivered. In her one petite hand she held some gold color hair. She looked at it and cried, she tighten her hold on the blonde hair in her hand, the some hair that like hour ago was part of gorgeous long blonde gold hair on her head, the some hair she liked and was so proud of._

_They didn't let her to keep it; they said it would disrupt her in her training. They weren't care at all how important it was to her. Now it was too late, cause the only thing that stayed from her long pretty hair was just short hair which was no tall at all maybe till her shoulders. They haven't thought that **maybe** her short hair would get in her eyes and this may disturb her even more! **Maybe** they didn't**, maybe** it wasn't the reason, **maybe **they wanted to break her spirit, no one knows but it doesn't matter at all. _

'_Мама, мамочка' (Mom, mommy) the crying girl whispered. She hugged tighter her legs. Some how she wished with all her heart, that her beautiful dark haired mother would arrive and takes her away from this place._

_Her blue baby eyes suddenly opened as she heard something. "К-кто там?" (Who is there) she asked weakly with her angelic voice. The girl lifted her head and wiped away all her tears, she was scared she tighten her hold on the gold hair she held._

"_Huh" she breathed deeply as two ice blue eyes appeared. At the beginning they were far but slowly they made their way toward her._

_The petite girl burrowed herself in the darkness, tried to go backwards but couldn't she was in the corner of the room._

_The eyes became bigger every time she had looked. She shivered._

"_Уходи! Уходи отсюда!" (Go, go away) she screamed as she thought it would reach her, she hugged her leg tightly and screamed._

"_Уходи! Уходи отсюда! Уходи! Уходи! Aaaaaaaaa…_

"Уходи! Уходи, aaaaaa" Nastia screamed waking up from her sleep.

"Tes? Are you ok?" asked sleepily Hilary who slept by in the other mat in the room.

"Yea I'm fine" The blondish girl answered wiping away the sweat form her pale face.

The pale girl put two legs on the cold floor and stood up. She did exactly what she used to do every night she was having nightmares.

Tes wandered toward the kitchen, she turned on the lights and walked toward the black marble. She took one big cup and wandered slowly toward the fridge opened it and poured fresh cold milk into the white cut with big happy smile on it.

Her all body shivered, the girl closed her eyes sighed once and took one big sip. The cold milk went through her body freezing it from inside. It made her to shiver less.

Nastia opened her eyes and looked at the cup. The big smile on it smiled at her, she smiled weakly back. Cold wind blew through the window, she lifted her gaze. This cold winter wind wiped away her sweat and tears again, as it used to do in the past the same cold wind what those cold days gave her so much comfort and heat like some warm mothers' hug.

The blonde girl closed her eyes letting the wind takes away her dark memories endless nightmares, and all her negative energy at all.

It started to rain. Suddenly was one big lightning and the light went off for some second.

"What are you doing a wake at this hour?"

"Huh?" she jumped opening her eyes, interrupted from her little trance. Suddenly the wind stopped to blow and the thunder could be heard. She turned her gaze to the speaker.

The lightning hit again and shined the speaker's blue hair.

"Kai, w-what w-why are you a wake at this hour?" The blue eyed girl asked. She began to shiver again

"The lights were turned on. I'm a light sleeper." He said. Truly to tell he lied. He was awake at this hour because of other reason, the same reason as her. But different form her he knew how to hide it.

"So? Why are you a wake?"

"I'm…I-'m…Just wanted to drink. That's all." She finished taking another sip of the white cold liquid in the cup.

"You lie."

"You're shivering Tes, you had nightmare didn't you?" he catch her, now there was nothing she could do against.

"So I did, and what?"

"You're pale and cold, it must have been something… scary." He finished rounding her.

The lightning lighted again the thunder was heard. It made her to jump a little.

"What was it about?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing, Look I don't ask you about your nightmares. So don't ask about mine!" she said putting the white smiling cup down and walked out of the kitchen. The blonde girl wandered toward the window which was open and the cold winter wind with the rein gut through it into the house.

"So what was it about?"

"I dreamed about … the movie ok?" Nastia finished, she thought maybe if she lie he would leave her be.

_Liar ._The blue haired teen thought.

"Shrek? Was the big cookie after you? How scary Tes." Kai said sarcastically.

The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to say something but Kai has already left. She turned her gaze back and looked through the window at the storm out side.

It made her to remember what truly has happened that night. The same night when she at the first time has seen Auro…

_The little girl screamed and closed her eyes. All her body shivered. But she wasn't care, all she had wanted by that time was those ice blue eyes to leave her and disappear._

_Some cold wind blew in the cell, it rounded around her. The little girl didn't screamed, she knew there was no use at all, on one hears her and even if someone does, he won't come for her anyway._

_The cold air lifter gently her hair and blew weakly through her. The petite blond girl lifted a bit her gaze to face nothingness. She felt as the cold air wasn't cold at all, it was even warm. The wind hugged her wiping away her tears; she wasn't scared anymore but felt courage. Someone was there for her, but who?_

"_К-кто там?" (Who's there) she said weakly. Nothing, no respond, only the warm air and the blowing wind._

_Something shined in there, in the darkness, the little girl lifted in petite hand to touch it._

"_Wow" she whispered, as the white ice dragon figurine lent in her little hand._

'_Mommy's angel, as she promised' the girl thought, holding the ice figurine. A- She starter trying to read what was written on it._

_A …Au…Auro. She said smiling as her hugged the little statue. _

_

* * *

_

"Tes, Tessy wake up girl!"

"What?" The sleeping blonde girl said as she heard Tyson annoying voice.

"You have fallen asleep in the living room." Rei said giggling.

"What? Who? Me?" The blue eyed girl said jumping up.

"He-he-he, Yes you." Tyson's grandpa said smiling at her.

"So how was it? Comfortable?" Max added.

"Not at all" Nastia mumbled rubbing her neck.

"Breakfast is ready." Kai said as he entered into the room. He sent one look toward the sitting blonde girl, turned around and left.

"Breakfast!" Tyson yelled, and began to run at the same direction Kai went in.

"Tyson" Hilary yelled and ran after him.

Tessy stood up and walked with the others toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmmm…It's good!" Nastia said eating.

"More"

"Tyson stop! Don't be a pig, you had enough."

"But Hilary, I'm still hungry!"

"Tyson leave it!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Rei, I want some more, can you bring me please?" Tessy tried to ask Rei but he didn't hear her.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No…"

"AAA…No"

_SKASH …_

"Oopsy…" Tyson said sweat dropping. Hilary's eyes wildly opened.

"Tes I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I mean I did want some more, but not by this way." The blondish girl said blinking as she held her white plat. She did want a pancake but not on her face hair and shirt.

"I believe you want to take a shower, don't you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yea, I would like to."

"Hey, Tes I'm sorry. "

"It's ok Tyson" The one named Tes answered smiling. She stood up carefully removing the pancakes from her hair and body.

"Common, I'll show you the way." Hilary said helping the blonde girl to find her way toward the bathroom.

The two girls left.

"I truly didn't mean to."

"Tyson she is nice she won't hate you." Rei added.

"Just be more careful next time." Max said.

"The best thing to do is Tyson; stop all the time fight with Hilary!" Kenny said.

"Leave him be Kenny. That what's happening when you fall in love." Rei said sarcastically, and made all the other guys in the room, but Kai, to giggle.

Tyson made a face.

Kai stood up and was about to leave the room shortly after it.

"When you finish eating, we will start training." He said as he walked out.

"bhee" Tyson said putting out his tongue making a face.

"It doesn't fun with Kai" he added looking at the older teen waiting for respond. But it didn't come. The blue haired teen ignored the comment and left the room.

* * *

"Here the towel Tes, and if you need something more call me, ok?"

"Thanks Hil' for now I believe that's all." The blue eyed girl answered as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She got in and let the hot water to wash her hair, to wash all what left after the pancakes.

_Damn with Tyson and Hilary's fighting. For God's sake, will they ever stop it? Or maybe not, like mom said all the fights are because of love, he-he. _Nastia thought, the thing about Tyson and Hilary made her to giggle.

To be continued…

Hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review please.

Sorry if it wasn't really interesting and full with actions. Promise the next one will be batter!

–Weirdo-


	9. Mice trap

"Dragoon Attack!" Tyson yelled.

"Dranzer!" Kai's voice could be heard.

The two beyblades smashed one into other. They spun roundly.

"Tyson is that all you can?"

"He-he, you gonna regret this comment Kai." Tyson said smiling.

"Dragoon… finishes him!" Tyson cried sanding his beyblade to attack.

_Not bad, but isn't good enough. _Kai thought.

"Dranzer…" He started closing his eyes. "Now" He said suddenly opening them slowly.

Dranzer came from nowhere smashed into Dragoon and made it to fly away.

"Wow he is good." Hilary mumbled.

"Yea, Kai has practiced a lot." answered Kenny.

"Truly to said he became even better than Tyson." Max added.

"Tes be careful!" Suddenly the black haired teen yelled as he saw the blue eyed girl in the doorway.

"Aaa…" She screamed bending down, as the grey beyblade flew upon her; it smashed in to the wall behind her.

The white towel fell down from her head and made her wet blonde hair to disperse and fell on her shoulders and back. Nastia lifted her gaze and looked up at the beyblade.

"Did you try to kill me?" She said almost yelling. The girl looked at the guys, trying to find the guilty.

"What,did I miss? To bad, I promise next time I won't." Kai said catching his Dranzer what flew directly into his left hand.

"Err…So it was you! How susceptive Kai." The blue eyed girl said furiously. She stood up and walked into the garden.

"Have you thought that it could hit me, no it could kill me! Thanks god Rei was there to warn me. Do you have a brain! It looks like you don't." Tes said folding her hands after the last comment.

The blue haired teen said nothing but looked at her weirdly. He smiled lightly; it was funny to watch her getting angry.

"Hey Tes do you beyblade?" Tyson suddenly asked.

"Well, I do but…"

"But what?" Max suddenly said.

"I can't now. I don't have Auro with me. But normally I do," the blondish girl finished putting her two hand behind her back, sweetly smiling.

"Don't you use to take your beyblade everywhere you go?" Rei asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I do. It just that I had some troubles and my mom was a little angry at me, and took it." Nastia answered.

"Oww" Tyson said making a face.

"But I promise you when I get it back I'll fight you." The blue eyed girl said.

"I'm your first opponent." Tyson informed.

"No you aren't. I am."

"Yea right…" Tes said sarcastically, looking at the crimson eyed guy.

_I think I have found something good in all this punishment story, he-he now Kai will have to wait till mom gives me Auro back. It must bug him so mach, he-he-he. Thanks mom. _The blue eyed girl thought in her mind. For some reason to bug the blue haired teen gave her so much joy.

"Rei, Max now it's your turn to fight." Kenny said sitting and opening his laptop.

"Ok Dizzy, we are starting now." He said.

"You are talking with your laptop?"

"Dizzy? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce her. Dizzy this is Tes." Kenny said turning the laptop toward the blondish girl.

"Hi, Tes." Some voice answered.

"Wow, what's that?"

"That is Dizzy my beat bet."

"She is in your computer, freaky."

"Maybe, but I like her in my laptop more than in any beyblade."

"Oh, ok." Nastia answered .

"Max, Rei get yourselves ready." Tyson said

"Three, two, one…"

"Let it rip!" The two beybattling teens said launching their beyblades.

"Wow, they are good." Tes mumbled.

"Maybe they are, but you have lost the main part. To bad you didn't see my and Kai's beyblattle." Tyson said.

"And who won? Let me guess, Kai won. Didn't he?" The blonde girl said, looking at the guy with the hat near her.

"Well, yea. But it was close, I almost won. It just at the last second I lost my concentration and boom, I lost." Tyson said, trying not to looks like some loser.

"Kai is touch opponent, you must be careful and full concentrated when you beybattle him." Tyson added.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the information, Tyson." The blue eyed girl said. She turned her head back to watch the fight.

* * *

"Hi mom, I'm home." Nastia said as she entered the house. 

"Ayaaaaaaaaaa"

"AAA…" the blondish girl screamed dodging the attack.

"Daniel!" Tes yelled, dodging her little brother who tried to kick her and punch her.

"He-he, so what do you think? This called the crazy monkey attack. Patrick taught me in the morning." The little her 8 years old brother said trying to kick her while jumping and spinning around.

"Hi sweetie, if you want I have some more moves to teach you girl." Some male said as he entered into the room with towel on his shoulders without a shirt.

"Hi Patrick, by the way how many times do I have to say it, don't wander in the house only in pants or shirtless." The blondish girl said dropping toward the half naked man a shirt.

"Ok miss. But you know I still can't get it, why is it so bugging you after all? I mean I'm almost your father."

"This is the thing Patrick you're almost, but you don't. So please don't do it ok?"

"Sure little one." The dark haired man said giggling he petted her head and walked out of the living room after it.

"Aaaa"

"Daniel! Stop it!" Nasita said angrily as her little brother jumped on her.

"Is that meaning you giving up?" he said pining his sister to the floor sitting above her.

"No way Dan'" The blue eyed girl said sliding aside catching the kid's lag and making him to fall on the floor.

"Stop it Nast'"

"Who is giving up now?" the blonde girl smirked.

"Mom"

"Kids stop it."

"Yes mom." The two of them said making a face one to other.

* * *

"In trapezium ABCD there is a triangle ABM the point M is placed in middle of CD blah, blah, blah…A. find the triangle's perimeter." The blonde girl read from her geometry book. 

_Well let's see, if I prove that the triangle is- _her thought was interrupted by…

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Daniel, what happened?" Tes yelled as she ran out of her room after her brother's cry.

"Nastia!"

"What is it?" She yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"It is a rat! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Her brother screamed while he was sitting on the dining table and pointing toward the grey black creature on the floor.

"Deniel?" The dark haired woman yelled and as the blondish girl ran into the kitchen.

"Aaaa" the older woman screamed jumping on a chair.

"Nastia come here now! Don't stand near this thing it can beat you." Her mother said.

"Mom it's ok." The blue eyed teen said. With her right hand she reached slowly toward the sweeper and held it.

"What are you about to do Nast'?" the little boy asked

"I gonna' sweep this thing out of the house, that it." His sister answered holding the sweeper in her hand.

"Common little ugly rat, I won't hurt you." Tes mumbled as she slowly neared the sweeper toward the black grey rat.

"Aaaa" the girl screamed dropping the sweeper as the long tailed rat suddenly has jumped on it. After she dropped it the black rat ran into the storeroom.

"Oh fuck, shit! Blin!" The blondish girl cursed. (Note: the word Blin is coming from Russian and means pancake but it used as shit or fuck when somebody want to curse but without using rogue words.)

"Well at less now we know where this thing is. All what last to do is buy mice trap and catch this thing there." Lara said as she closed the storeroom door with the black rat within it.

"Yes mom" Tes said. She sighed and fell on her knees. This event with the rat and the sweeper nearly made her a heart attack.

"Stand up sis. This thing is there but it can get out and jump directly into your face." Her dark blonde haired brother said. Daniel was still sitting on the table.

"The rat is in there you can go down now Dan' "His bigger sister said sarcastically pointing at the storeroom.

"No, it can gets out and beat me."

"But it's locked in there Daniel"

"So? Do you thing it can't break free?"

"Nastia be nice and go buy the mice trap, and cheese to put in it."

"Ok mom."

"The money is on the T.V table."

"Ok mom."

"Bye mom bye Daniel." The blue eyed girl said closing the door behind her as she walked out of the house.

* * *

_Bulgarian cheese3.9$, white cheese 1.35$, yellow cheese with holes 2.20$ yellow cheese without 3.80$ why the hell? What's the different? With holes, without? …_the blondish girl thought as she stood at the store looking at the big cheese variety. She held in her left hand the trap. 

_I'll take this one; I don't believe you will have any problem with this one, right Mr. rat? _She thought looking at the cheese while wandering toward the sellman place to pay.

"Are you following me?"

"What? Who? Me?" The blue eyed girl asked lifting her gaze from the cheese, looking at the blue haired teen behind her.

"What, you, again, are following me?"

"I have already asked it! What are you doing here?"

"Buying, what also would a person do in a supermarket?" Nastia said sarcastically.

"It's your turn now. Are you planning to pay, or you gonna stand here forever?"

"Sure I gonna pay!" She said turning to ward the callman.

"6.20$ please."

"Yea sure… let's see, 1, 2, 4..." The blonde girl said

"Oush, I have only 5$ I'm so sorry…may I pay you 5$ and the less I will pay tomorrow?"

"No I'm sorry you can't"

"Ok so let me think…" she mumbled.

_What to do, what to do?_ Tes thought.

"I will take the trap without the cheese." She said giving the cheese back to the caller.

"No, no, I do need it"

"So take the, no I do need it also."

"No, I don't take the cheese… but I do need…" the blue eyed girl couldn't decide.

"Do you about to spend all the day here? You aren't the only costumer here Tes you know?"

"Shut up Kai. I'm thinking here."

"Oh, thinking it must hurt. Try not to over load your brain."

"Heh, thank for the comment." Tes said sarcastically.

She stood there. She had to choose what she doesn't need, but what? Without the trap how does she suppose to catch the rat? But without the cheese how will she make the rat to fall into it? Hard decision, isn't it?

"Take."

"What?" Nastia said lifting her toward the blue haired guy.

"Take 1.20$, here" he said holding the money.

"No thanks I don't need it. I think I'll leave the cheese here and take only the trap." Nastia said.

"Don't be stubborn take it. You will have time to give me back the money."

"No I said I don't need it. It's ok Kai, thanks but no."

"Yea sure and how do you think to make the rat to get in the trap? To put a sing 'Cheese there' at the opening. Or to draw a female maybe it will be interested and get in?"

"How- how have you known?"

"You are holding mice trap it's obviously that you want to catch some mouse or maybe ret."

"Oh, right." The blonde girl said looking at it.

"Now take the money and pay for it."

"Ok, thanks Kai." She said smiling sweetly, taking the money.

"First there is nothing to thank me about. I did it only to make you pay and go so you won't stand here in front of me for hours, to take the cheese or not, maybe I should? No I need it and your blah, blah, and to tell you more now you owe me 1.20$." He said putting his stuff on the callman table.

"Oh sure, how could I to thank you. You did nothing after all, heh. Bye Kai." The blue eyed girl said turning toward the exit. She walked out.

Kai stood there for a second watching how the slinder blue eyed girl has disappeared.

_Stupid Kai! _Nastia mumbled in her mind.

To be continued…

This is the end of chapter 9 hope you liked it! Please review!  
At the beginning I was a bit out of ideas. But now I have soooo many. Part 10 will come soon. Thank for reading, and thank you people for your reviews.

Bye, bye-  
-Weirdo-


	10. Rats fearing

"Nast', Nast'…Wake up." Her little brother whispered shaking her lightly.

"Hmm…Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Nast', listen to me."

"What?" the sleeping girl mumbled opening her eyes a bit.

"Its 3 a.m Dan' what do you want?" His sleeping sister sleepily growled.

"Can I stay here, with you, tonight Nast'?"

"Please." The little blue eyed boy asked begging.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed?" She growled again.

"What if the rat breaks free? It can come into my room and bite me! I'm scaring please

pleaseplease!"

"Go sleep with mom." The tired girl said snuggling within her lightly yellow blanked rising her hand showing to him 'Go, go'.

"I can't"

"You can't go to mom's bedroom? And that's why?" Tes said sitting up.

"Because it on the other side."

"Mom's room is there" Nastia said lifting her hand pointing at a door isn't far from her own.

"It's just on the other side of the corridor Daniel. You don't have to pass the kitchen or the storeroom, for getting there! " she finished.

"I don't want to go on the corridor this thing can be there."

"It's in the storeroom Dan'! For god's sake," The blonde girl said rising her voice.

"Dammit!" His angry sister cursed as she moved the blanked and got up.

"What are you 'bout to do?" The light brown haired boy asked.

"To trap this rat and go sleep after it!" She said, she turned her gaze toward him, her baby blue eyes like changed their color, has become some kind of ice blue. Her eyes scared him, maybe even more than the black rat in the storeroom.

"Oh…" Daniel whispered.

_Fucking rat, now I can't sleep because if you! No way! _The furious girl thought as she wandered in her pjs toward the cupboard.

Tes opened it and took out the blue beyblade within there_. I know I'm still forbidden but it have to be done!_ The girl said in her mind. Nastia took her launcher and walked into the kitchen.

**_May 14Th 1996._**

'_Phoo' the little tomboy breathed heavily as she dropped the clothes on the floor._

"_Всё" (That's all) the petite short haired girl said shacked off the dirt of her clothes. She suddenly lifted her gaze, as she thought she had heard something. _

_The blue eyed girl slowly turned her head. 'Что это?' (What is there) she thought._

_Her eyes got wider as she saw the black fury with the red eyes creature. "Aaaaaaaaaaa"_

_-Half of hour after it, place changes-_

"_Так" (So) the tall man said hitting the table with his wrist. The little tomboy jumped a bit. She lowered her head and let her short blonde hair to cover her face._

"_Сколько раз должен я это повторять?" (how many times do I have to say it) He said rising his voice a bit. He looked at her through his glasses. _

_The blue eyed girl said nothing but put her hand between her legs and lowered her head even more._

"_Настя, настоящий воин нечего не боится!" (Nastia, a strong fighter has scare of nothing) He said back with his normal voice. He put the glasses on the table and walked toward the little girl._

"_Он смело воюет и побеждает всё, заодно и собственные кошмары" (fearlessly he fights and always wins, he can defeat even his own fears) he told her calmly kneeling toward her putting his hands on her little shoulders._

"_Но я не воин! Я девушка" (But I'm not a fighter, I'm a girl) She said coldly, clenching her wrists. (Note: the word 'воин' means fighter or warrior on Russian but this word used only for male gender; there is no female 'fighter' so when somebody talks about a female this word can be used also.)_

'_he-he' the older man smirked. He liked her big mouth and fearlessly, she wasn't scare of him like most of the others, she talked back. He thought, she had some great talent, and he liked it._

"_Может здесь ты и девушка" (maybe here you are a girl) he said touching her face moving some hair from her eyes._

"_Но здесь ты воин Настя, ты просто ещё этого не знаешь" (but here you're a fighter Nastia, you just don't know it yet) he said first touching her forehead and then he stood up back._

_His calmly voice disappeared as he wore his glasses back. It was like some weird spell, something about his mood and his glasses, you never know._

"_А теперь насчёт твоего мышьего страха" (and now about you mice fearing) he said coldly. The petite girl lifter her gaze her little pupils got widen, it was like she knew what is coming next. He clapped once as two men entered into the room. _

"_Не" (no) she mumbled, as the two big men held on her._

"_Не" (no) she said louder looking at the man in front of her._

"_Уведите её" (take her out) he said simply. She closed her eyed tightly, she hated nice and rats._

"_Мне не страшно, мне не страшно" (I don't scare, I don't scare) she mumbled again and again…_

* * *

"Mom common," Daniel said holding the dark haired woman's hand.

"Coming, coming" His mother mumbled sleepily.

"Mom, Nastia said she gonna trap it or kill it the rat can beat her! Mom!"

"Nastia did wha-"the tired blue eyed woman tried to say but was interrupted by the 3rd voice.

"Here! Now Daniel the rat is trapped, so you can go sleep!" his blonde haired sister said angrily holding the trap with the black red eyed thing in there, its tile moved as the creature tried its best to break free.

"Nastia" her surprised mother said, it was dark there, the older woman was looking, testing her daughter.

"I go bed" The teen girl said placing the black rat on the table and started to wander back toward her room.

"Wait"

"What is it mom? I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow."

"Show me your hand." Lara said. The girl's blue eyed opened wide.

"Here" Nastia answered rising right hand.

"Not this one, the other."

The girl lowered her gaze. "It's nothing mom, really!" she said rising her left hand.

"It has bit you"

"It's nothing mom" the blonde girl said calmly dragging her hand back.

"No it's not! Daniel you can go sleep now, but you young girl are staying here. We have to bandage it."

* * *

The blondish girl sat on the toilet as her dark haired mother bandaged her left hand. Tes put her hand into the pj's pocket.

"Mom..." she started putting out of there the bluish beyblade.

"I took-"

"Auro" The older woman finished. "Its ok Nast'…, you know what? Your punishment is over you can take it. It's your Nast' take it." The dark haired woman said smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled lightly, not long after.

"It wasn't your fault mom, it was mine, I was the one who wanted to trap it. Don't feel bad because of me." Tes suddenly said she tried her best to cheer up her mother.

"I'm so sorry Nast' I didn't mean to" the dark haired woman said she put her head on the girl's knees. _'I'm so sorry Nastinka' _she mumbled _'if I only have known…'_

"Its ok mom …" the blue eyed teen whispered. She lightly petted the dark woman's hair.

* * *

"Tessy. Hi!"

"Hi guys."

"What has happened to your hand?" Hilary asked.

"What? This, oh it's nothing. I was bitten by a rat not something serious."

"A rat?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Yea, have you never had a rat in the house?"

"I did, but grandpa had caught it." Tyson said.

"Well Patrick has been abroad like always, he always finds the best time to go abroad." Tes said sarcastically.

"So I was like your grandpa, he-he-he I caught the rat."

_Ring…_

"The ring" Hilary said, as they began to walk toward their first class.

"Hey Tyson, you isn't late today."

"Yea I know."

"He-he-he" they all laughed at the comment.

"Hi Kai." Nastia said as the blue haired teen passed her and sat beside the blondish girl.

"Errr… are you starting this again? I said Hi!" The blonde girl said. He said nothing.

"Kai!"

"Miss. John I'm there if you didn't notice it yet."

"Sorry."

"Mach better, now let's open page 341 in your books." The history teacher said.

To be continued…

* * *

**Wow I have finished this, chapter 10 is over. And the next one will come soon! Hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review!**

**By the way it was funny to write this I felt like in some translated movie… he-he you know those movies when the people talk and there is the translating line down there… he-he-he. **

**Bye, bye…**

**-Weirdo-**


	11. The rematch

_Knock, knock…_

"Who is it?" Daniel asked as he reached the entrance door.

"The postman" the voice said.

"Ok" The little dark blonde boy said as he unlocked the door lock.

"Who is there?" new voice said from the other room.

"The postman" he yelled toward his sister. 'Thanks' Daniel smiled toward the young man and closed the door.

"Is there something for me? Is there? Daniel let me see!" The blonde girl screamed running toward her smaller brother.

"I'll tell you…let's see" he said starting to run around the couches and the table as his inpatient sister tried to catch him.

"Daniel! Give it to me!" She cried.

"No" The little boy said playfully making his sister to run after him all around the living room.

"Dan', give it to me!" She yelled one last time than jumped on him making him to fall on the carpet.

"Heh' lot of better" Tes said taking the post of the boy's hands.

"Ouch, it hurts sist'"

"Yea sorry, but it's you fault you asked for it1" she said looking over the letters in her hand.

"Account, account, some letter for mom, another account, commercials, and some account again." She looked at in and sighed heavily.

"So?"

"Nothing, you can have it Dan', there is nothing from him."

"Nast', don't be sad because of it, if you want I can send you Christmas greeting card want?" he said making her to smile.

"More than it, three weeks have passed since Christmas sister, if he sent you nothing by this time it's obviously won't come any sooner." Daniel finished.

"Thanks Dan'" The older girl said massing up his short light brown hair. After it she left. The young boy stood there smiling weakly.

_Knock, knock…_

"Who is it now?" The blue eyed girl teased

"I'll open!" Daniel yelled running toward the door, unlocking the lock.

"Hey little Chan" The first voice said massing up Dan's hair again.

"Hi Daniel" The other voice said nicely.

"Nastia your friends are here!" The 8 years old boy cried running inside leaving the two of them by themselves. Her visitors just smiled.

"Dan' stop it you can leave my hand now!" Tes said raising her voice. Her brother left.

"Uri, Yuki, hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"Little bird has told us, that you have some mice problem, isn't it?" The dark haired teen said smiling dropping the black beg on the floor.

"he-he, like always you are too late Ur', we don't need help any more, I have already trapped the rat." Tes said grinning.

"Really?" Uri said sarcastically.

"Yes" The blondish girl answered smirking.

"How did you do this Nast', I mean don't you afraid of these things?" The lavender haired girl asked.

"Well normally I do, but that time…I don't know I got angry and poof. I walked to the store room and caught it with those two hands" She said lifting her hands.

"And it has beaten her. But she didn't cry, and mom bandaged it." The little boy said nodding with his head.

"Yea" Tes said nodding a bit.

"Have you killed it?" Yuki asked.

"No it's still on the dining table in the kitchen. Wait a min. I'll bring it." Dan' yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"No Dan' stop, I don't want to see it…I hate mice" The dark blue eyed girl said the last fart in a whisper.

"Well, don't worry Yuk' it isn't a mouse it's a rat." The yellow eyed teen said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Here is it!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The lavender haired girl screamed as she saw the pink tile moving and the red eyes in the trap. Yuki jumped behind her blondish friend.

"Euuuuuuuuu, take in out of here!" Yuki yelled.

"Why don't you think it's cute?" Uri said taking the trap of Dan's hands, and going closed toward the girls.

"Ur! Stop it" The two girls yelled.

"Daniel, are you sure about your story? I mean was it she the one who trapped the rat? It doesn't look like." Uri said making a face.

"Stop it Ur'" The furious blonde girl said grabbing the trap, she walked with it into the kitchen and put it back on the dining table.

"Are you about to eat it, Nast'?" The dark haired teen questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"No" Tes said making a face.

"So why do you put it on the dining table every time again and again?" He asked.

"You are an idiot Ur'." Nastia said making a face.

"That's for sure." added the other girl.

"So how is it in school?" Tes asked her two friends as they reached and sat on the carpet in her room.

"Like always, the same crap." Uri said.

"We miss you a lot Nastia." Yuki said weakly smiling.

"And how is it in your new school?"

"Nice, I have made some friends Hilary, and Tyson. And there is Kai he's a jerk!" Nastia said.

"Truly to tell I even have made enemies this stupid Mia and the gang…Bweee" The blue eyed girl said doing disgusted face.

_Knock, knock…_

"Who is it again?" The blonde girl said getting up.

"I'll open!" There was a scream, and the door was opened some seconds after it.

"Nastia! Your friends are here!" Daniel yelled.

"Oh, now you can meet them." She said smiling toward her two best friends. Tes took them by the hand and leaded into the living room.

"Hi" Hilary yelled as the blonde girl appeared.

"Hi guys!" Nastia said letting go of her friends hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see the rat!" Tyson said happily rolling his eyes all around the room.

"So where is it?" The blonde guy behind Tyson said.

"It's in the kitchen! I'll bring it!" The little boy cried happily lifting his hand.

"No, you don't!" His big sister said holding him by the collar.

"But, but…" he started. Tes made a face than he gave up.

"But it's black and has big red eyes!" Dan' said smiling.

"Ahem!"

"What?"

"Didn't you forget something?"

"Forget what?"

"Maybe, about us!" Uri said pointing with his finger on Yuki and himself.

"Oh, yea, Guys this is Uri Korolenko and Yuki Hukary, my best friend." She said

"Hi" The two teens said.

"Ur', Yuki, this is Tyson Hilary Max Kenny and Kai."

"Hi" every one said but Kai who didn't pay any attention at all and was looking around the room, like trying to find there something.

"Don't mind his" said Tyson.

"Ok" Uri and Yuk said.

"My room" Tes said showing with her hands toward the corridor. Every one walked after her.

Her room was painted white with different pictured of monsters and night creatures drawn on the wells.

"Wow"

"Did you draw it?" Tyson asked.

"Yea," The blondish girl said.

"Cool." Max added.

"Tes"

"Yes, what is it?" She answered turning her head toward the speaker. She slowly looked at the blue haired teen and than her eyes widen as she saw what he had in his hand.

"Give it to me!" She teased lifting her palm. The crimson eyed teen threw her bluish beyblade toward her, she perfectly caught it.

"Now, what's about my beybattle?" He said holding his dark blue beybalde.

She slowly sighed in defeat, "Ok" Tessy said.

* * *

"Ready?" Max asked lifting his hand. 

"No, no! I want! I want!" The 8 years old boy cried.

"Now, ready? Three, two one…"

"Let it rip!" They all yelled in the same time.

The two blue beyblade were launched into the dish. Kenny opened his laptop as the beybattle began.

The two beyblades smashed one into the other with full force, no one of them wanted to loose. Sparks flew all over the dish it seemed like some firework, every one looked in amuse. No one said a thing.

"Dranzer!" The blue haired teen yelled as his dark blue beyblade began to shine in red color. The wind grew up as the amazing winded creature got out of the spinning thing. Kai smirked and lifted his hand closing his eyes, getting ready to attack.

"Auro!" The blonde girl cried in order to compare. Storming wind blew up again and made every one but the two fighters to step back. She put one hand in front of her face as a shield. Two big bet's white winds appeared form the beyblade's middle and than the bluish beyblade shined in light blue.

"Auro!" She cried on the second time, this time clenching her wrists. The ice lightly blue dragoon appeared. Tes's baby blue eyed turned into ice blue one's and she looked directly into the dish.

"Dranzer fire arrow!"

"Aure Ice hurricane shield!" She cried blocking the attack. He smirked.

"So what Kai, you are going down!" She yelled.

"Auro! Blizzard attack!" She yelled.

"Dranzer. Dodge!" Kai cried and his blade moved aside,

"Now!" Dranzer spun factr roundly attacking the light blue beyblade from behind.

"Auro, Now" Nastia yelled as Kai's blitz attack came. Her ice dragoon opened its winds and strong snowstorm began to blast all around.

All the area filled with snow. The white was everywhere. Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"He disappeared, didn't he?" Tes asked smirking.

'Yea right' the crimson eyed teen thought. He closed his eyes. 'Maybe I can't see it but it must make some spinning noise after all' he thought as he tried to concentrate.

'What is he doing?' The blondish girl thought. 'Oh, no. I know what he is trying to do, I won't work Kai' she said in her mind.

"Hey Kai, guess what? I gonna win!" She started. He said nothing, trying his best to concentrate.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala"

"Five little monkeys jumped on the bed!  
One monkey fell and broke his head!  
Mom called the doctor; the doctor has said…Auro now!" She cried all of the sudden as her bluish beybalde came from nothing and smash into Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled but the bluish beyblade has already smashed into it.

"He-he, it's over!" She said smirking.

"No it didn't"

"What?"

"Dranzer, fire ball!" Kai cried. The fire phoenix flew to the air and opened its winds the heat melted the frozen ice around.

"Now, Dranzer attack!" He cried, as the red creature blitzed toward her ice dragoon.

"Auro!" Tes cried. It moved with its winds trying to stop Dranzer's attack, but with no use. The red phoenix smacked into it, there was some big explode and the fog filled the field.

"Auro"/"Dranzer" The two of them cried at the same time. The fog slowly wiped out and the vision became clearer.

The two beyblades spun around, as the bluish one suddenly stopped. The darker one spun a bit longer and stopped than to.

'He won.' Tes thought felling to her knees. She lowered her look and looked at her light blue lying beyblade. The blue eyed girl smiled weakly and grabbed her beyblade. She looked at it and her smile grew. 'It doesn't matter Au' you are the best' she thought standing up sweetly smiling.

"Congratulation Kai!" She said sweetly smiling. The blue haired teen picked up his beyblade he looked at it.

Tes sighed "No respond ah?" she said

"I wasn't that bad after all, like Tyson" Kai suddenly said looking at the blondish girl. She grinned sweetly.

"Wow that was awesome guys!" Tysom yelled happily.

"Yea" the others added.

"What? You lost Nast' how could you, you are the best sis." Her little brother said folding his hand.

"No one can always win Dan'." She said looking at him.

"Why did he call you Nast? I thought your name is Tes, isn't it?" Max suddenly asked.

"Well… it does but lets say l have two names." She said nervously.

"It doesn't meter, noe ti's my torn! I want you to fight me!" Tyson yelled putting his beyblade into the launcher.

'Oh no' the blondish girl mumbled in the mind.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit longer to update this time. But I have finished part 11 Yay! Hope you liked it! (Don't forget to review) By the way I have started something new, I sat and made my home work and suddenly I got hit by new idea for new story, so I began to write it. Now I have two stories to update I think I will make 1 chapter for each of them every week(2 cheptersfor a week). And if you want I will be really happy if you read the other one, tell me what you are thinking about it.**

**Bye. Bye **

**-Weirdo-**


	12. Kay ku'

"What is it?" Tessy asked disgusted as she touched the green thing in her plat with the fork.

"Food" The blue haired teen answered as he put his tray on the table and sat.

"Lunch break," Tyson yelled dropping his plat on the table and sitting in front the blonde haired girl.

"Hi guys" Rei and Max said as they joined.

"Hi" The blondish girl said smiling lifting her gaze toward them.

"Where is Hilary?"

"I'm here."

"Oh fuck, and I've thought maybe some miracle has happened and you disappeared" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Ouch" The mumbled as the other girl hit him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"For nothing Tyson" Hilary said as she putted her tray on the table and sat next to the blue eyed girl.

"Are you eating this?" Nastia asked looking at Tyson disgusted.

"Yea it's good, it testy" Tyson said with full mouth.

"It doesn't look so." She said to herself doing a face and pocking the green thingy in her plat.

"Tyson don't speak with full mouth!" Hilary said.

"Don'th thell me whath tho do! Ifh I wanth tho I will!" He said.

"Ewww Tyson you're so disgusting!" Hilary said and turned her look.

"Maybe it doesn't look good, it it's ok, you can eat it Tes"

"Don't worry you won't get poisoned." She added and took a bit of the greeny thing in her flat.

"Oh, ok. But I prefer not to, it remind me of Uri's cooking." She said the last part more to herself as she looked at the others who were eating it with disgusted expression.

"What' wrong Tessy?" Hilary suddenly asked as she saw the sad look on her friend face.

"It's nothing, I just thought about the material in physics and the fact I know nothing about it." The blondish girl said as she played with the folk in the green thingy in her plat that in no condition she accepts to eat it.

"Don't feel bad because of it, I don't get it also."

"Oh, thanks Tyson, it's nice to know I'm not the only one." Nastia said sarcastically.

"It isn't that difficult" Hilary suddenly said.

"Yea I know it just that my previous school starting with mechanics on 10th grade and starts teaching optics after finishing mechanics. But your school starts with optic. And while I was studying mechanics you learned optic and now I am being teaching optic and I don't know the basic so it's hard for me to move on."

"Know what Tes if you want we can meet after school and I'll help you."

"Sure Hil' I would like to. Thanks"

"Great"

"Hi guys" Kenny said as he joined.

"Hi where have you been?" Max asked.

"I have talked with Mr. Brown" Kenny said as he sat and began to eat the green thingy.

"By the way have you already asked her?" Kenny questioned.

"No I forgot."

"Tyson!"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey Tes we thought about something and I would like to ask you…"

"To ask me what?" The blondish girl said curiously.

"We thought about it-"Tyson started

"Do you want to train with us?" Max finished.

"I guess"

"You guess that's all?"

"I do. Is that ok?"

"Well at less better than I guess" Rei said and the other giggled.

"Kai do you want me to join you?" She asked turning her look toward him.

"No." he said simply and left the table.

"Well at less he was honest." She said

"Don't mind him." Rei said

"So at my home around 5?"

"I think we will late" Hilary said.

"And that's why?" Tyson asked.

"We gonna study physics" Hilary replayed.

"Physics? Beyblade is more important!"

"No Tyson!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"And here they start again." Rei said sarcastically.

"I think I should go, tell Hilary I'll meet her at 3, ok?" Tessy said to Rei as she stood up and left the table also after Kai. The blonde haired girl walked out of the cafeteria and walked toward her locker.

'Oh, dammit this locker' She said in her mind as she stood like five foots away from it looking at the light blue haired girl and her blonde boyfriend kissing while leaning on her locker. The blue eyed girl sighed and walked with on expression toward them.

"Would you mind to move?" She asked pocking the guy with her finger on the shoulder.

"Would you mind to move!" She yelled as the two of them stopped and looked at her weirdly.

"This is my locker" She said pointing.

"Oh, sure"

"Thank you a lot" She said sarcastically while unlocking in.

"Hey you look at me."

"What do you want Mia?" Nastia said turning around closing the locker.

"I told you to stay to away"

"Look Mia I have no time and no mood for you, so leave me be ok?" She said sarcastically as she began to wander on.

"I don't care bitch! But if you don't stop to spin around him and his friends I'll have to hurt you!" The ginger girl said folding the hands.

"She will" The other 5 girls from behind said nodding with the head.

"Yea sure," Tessy said and waved with her hand as if it said 'I don't care' and walked on.

"She thinks I will leave it like this? No I won't. Who the hell is this Tes John? I'm sure daddy will be able to find some interesting information about her." The one named Mia smirked watching as the blondish girl was disappearing in the crowd.

Slowly she put out her mobile phone and dialed. Her father was a lawyer and to tell the true a good one.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tessy yelled as she entered into her house. 

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Nice"

"By the way my friend Hilary will come by 3, ok?" Nastia added.

"Ok Nast'" the black haired woman said.

"And could you call grandpa and tell him I won't come to work in the restaurant today?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because if I do he will ask me questions and I don't want him bug me about Hilary and the guys, I mean you know him, don't you?"

"Ok, ok I'll call him" The baby blue eyed woman said smiling, it was clear that she knew what her teenager daughter was talking about.

"Thanks mom." Nastia finished and ran in the corridor toward her room.

By the time she had reached there she opened the door and stormed in. The blue eyed girl dropped her school bag and jumped on her bed. She leaned her head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling.

'What is it' she thought as she suddenly felt with her hand something damp on the blanket. Slowly she lifted her look to look at the thing there.

"Daniel!"

"What, what is it?" her little brother stormed into the room.

"What is this?" She asked furiously pointing at the big caterpillar that was crawling on her white blanket and leaving path of mucus on it.

"Kay-ku! You found him sis!" The young boy cried in joy as he ran and lifted the thingy.

"Kay-ku?" she asked with questionably look.

"Yes, Nastia let me introduce to you Kay-ku my science project." He said smiling.

"Kay-ku? Why did you call your worm Kay-ku?"

"Nast' it isn't a worm! It is caterpillar!" He said

"You have hurt its feeling apologize!" Dan added.

"No way, I won't apologize in front of your worm."

"Kay-ku isn't a worm."

"Kay-ku! But why did you call it Kay-ku?"

"Because we liked the name."

"We?"

"Yes we- Uri and myself."

"Uri grr.." she said angrily.

"Dan' why don't you call your war- I mean caterpillar by other name."

"Why is it Nast'? What's wrong with Kay-ku?" He asked.

"Nothing it just … how to say… it just I don't like it!" she finished

"You don't have to Nast' Kay-ku don't like you too, he is hurt you called his a worm!" The dark blonde boy said as he stood up and left the room.

'_Great, from now and on I gonna have two Kais in my life. The first Kai is an annoying guy from my school and the second one is a worm_' she thought sarcastically sitting on her bed.

"Nastia sweetie didn't you say you gonna have visitor?"

"Uh, right I almost forgot about Hilary. Mom can you replace the blanket with another one please? Daniel's worm left mucous one this one."

"Kay-ku isn't a worm! It is caterpillar" Daniels voice was sounded.

"What ever". Nastia yelled back.

"Tes you have a visitor" Patrick yelled from the living room.

"Hilary came, mom the blanket!" The blondish girl said to the black haired woman as she ran out of the room.

"Hi Hill'" The blue eyed girl said as she entered the living room from the corridor.

"Hi Tessy"

"By the way this is Patrick my stepfather, last time you were here he was abroad. And Patrick this is my friend Hilary"

"Nice to meet you Mr. John"

"Nice to meet you too Hilary" the tall man replayed smiling and the two girls left shortly after it.

* * *

"Oh, it isn't that hard after all." Nastia said 

"I told you"

"Now let's solve some problems, ok?"

"Yea, sure"

"Ok if alfa63,beta24, n1 is air find n2."

"Ok alfeis angle of incidence and betais-"

"AAAAAAAA Nastia!"

"Daniel what happened?"

"Sis, Kay died!"

"What?" The blondish girl yelled.

"What Kai died?" Hilary's eyes opened wider.

"Kay is dead!" Her little brother screamed storming into her bedroom where the two girls was sitting.

"Where? Let me see" Tessy said as the smaller boy gave the shoe box.

"What?" Hilary said trying her best to understand whet the hell was going on?

"Kay is dead! It is dead!" Daniel cried.

"Your worm isn't dead!"

"Don't call it a worm sis! And it is look it's laying there and it changed its color and… My Kay-ku is dead!" The 8 years old boy cried.

"It isn't dead Dan'"

"You wor- I mean caterpillar (she rolled her eyes) isn't dead. It just has become a chrysalis. Don't you see?"

"It's a chrysalis and after some time your warm will be a butterfly Dan'" His blonde haired sister said holding the box.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I do."

"So Kay-ku is a chrysalis now, cool" Daniel said looking at it.

"Ahnm, is somebody would like to explain me what is going on?" Hilary suddenly asked lifting an eyebrow.

"This is Kay-ku Nastia's Friend and it is my science project. It is a chrysalis now."

"Dan' her name is Hilary and not Nastia's friend."

"Oh, right sis I mean Hilary."

"You have a worm as a science project?"

"It isn't a worm! It is a caterpillar. I mean a chrysalis but not a worm!"

"Oh, sorry your chrysalis or ex-caterpillar" Hilary said.

"Call him Kay-ku Nastia's frien- I mean Hilary"

"Ok, Kay-ku" Hilary said lifting her eyebrow again.

"Dan' now when you know that your chrysalis is alive we are studying here."

"Ok, ok Nast' bye, bye Nastia and Nasti- and Hilary"

"Bye Dan'Daniel" The two girl said at the same time as Tessy's little brother left the room with his shoe box and his Kay-ku within it.

"Kay-ku?" Hilary asked looking at the blondish girl.

"Don't ask" Theblue eyed girl said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I won't" Hilary said giggling.

"So where was I? Oh right, with the angle of reflection, thebeta one, right?"

"Right"

To be continued…

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed this one, don't forget to review! To let you know the beta and the alfa things were said to be written as the real Latin letters but for some reason FanFiction didn't read them so I had to put them on english and not as Latin's symbols. And something more I want to thank my little brother who helped me to make this one up, and who said that little brothers are just one big disaster! They are not, well maybe they are ,sometimes (-.-). The next one will come as soon as possible promise.**

**Bye, bye  
****-Weirdo-**


	13. Night call

"Hi Tyson" The blonde haired girl yelled as Hilary and herself entered the front door.

"Hi Tes, Hil' "he said without looking at the two girls as he kept on attacking Max's Dracil with his Dragoon.

"Hi" Everyone said greeting the two girls.

"So who is winning?" Tessy asked sitting beside Kenny.

"By now none of them, the beybattle has just started."

"Oh ok." She answered and turned her look toward the beybattle.

"Ha-ha that was rock!" The dark blue haired teen yelled jumping up.

"I won, I won!"

"Congratulation Tyson" His blondish opponent said grinning.

"Yea, I'm the best, I'm the best!" He kept on jumping all over again.

"Tyson you aren't the best, you have lost to Kai, haven't you?"

"Hil' don't be so mean with him." Rei said looking at Hilary.

"But still, he lost." Hilary said looking at Tyson.

"I gut lost my concentration that all, if I didn't I could win!"

"Oh sure, I'm sure that if you fight Kai again you will lose like always." She said stepping closer to him.

"No I won't I'm the world champion and I canbeat Kai!"

"No you can't"

"Yes I do!"

"Here they start again" The Black haired teen and the blondish girl said at the same time. They looked one at the other and it made the two of them to giggle.

"You can't because you have already lost!" Hilary said folding her hands and looking at Tyson.

"I told you it happened because I have lost my concentration!" Tyson yelled at her.

"Sure Tyson, you are like the dancer within the saying," Hilary said sarcastically.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, like it said, the dancer was good it just the floor was twisted, right Tyson?" She said sarcastically waving with her hand.

"No I'm not!" He growled.

"Yes you are"

"Hey guys, by the way where is Kai?" The blue eyed girl suddenly asked as if in order to change the subject.

"I haven't seen him since I arrived" She added shortly after.

"Must be training, somewhere" Tyson answered.

"Yea, Kai always like this, he disappears but always come back by the evening time" Max said.

"Oh, ok" Tessy said and shrugged.

"Ahh…" Tyson suddenly said lifting his finger.

"I almost forgot" He added.

"Forgot what?" the two girls asked in the same time

"About Friday's party"

"Do you have any plans for Friday evening?" Max asked.

"Not really" Hilary said.

"Well not, but I use to work in the restaurant." Nastia said.

"Ok great girls! The party starts at 8." Tyson said smiling.

"Everyone is invited" Max added.

"You have to come!" Tyson said stepping closed to them.

"I will" Hilary said.

"Great"

"And you?" Max asked looking at the blonde haired girl.

"I will ask my mom, but I guess I will also" She answered and after the last part sweetly smiled.

"Awesome people" Tyson said happily.

"Yea" Max added joining to his dark haired friend's joy.

"Will you come?" Tessy suddenly asked turning her gaze to Rei.

"Well I live here, it isn't like I have any other choice" Rei answered twisting a smile.

"He-he, yea right" She replayed giggling.

"Guys I thing we forgot something"

"What is it Kenny?" Hilary said turning her look.

"We came here to train you know"

"Oh, right"

"Tes, the last time you didn't fight me so…" Tyson started putting out his Dragoon.

"I want a beybattle" He finished.

"Ok Ty' but don't cry after you lose!"

"Oh, don't worry I won't…lose" he added smirking.

"Ok guys get yourselves ready!" Max yelled.

"Three…two…one"

"Let it rip!" The two of them yelled while launched their beyblades.

* * *

The blonde girl sweetly mumbled something in her sleep. She snuggled within her warm white blanked and smiled to herself. It seemed like she had some sweet dream and slept peacefully. Something she didn't have really often, she used to have a lot of sleepless nights and nightmares. But those true times, when she did sleep peacefully… 

_Ring, ring…_

Her annoying cell phone rang.

_Ring, ring…_

It rang again.

Slowly the blue baby eyed girl opened her left eye and looked around; she spotted the ringing thing that rang again and again. Lifting herself up a bit she opened her other eye and rubbed it lightly in order to wake up.

'_Who the hell?_' she mumbled tiredly in her mind while looked at her desk clock it showed 00:27, '_It's after midnight who the fuck_' she thought and lifted her hand in order to take the annoying ringing thing.

"Allo?" She asked sleepy rubbing her right eye with her hand.

"Tes, are you a wake?"

"I am now" She replayed sleepily.

"What is it Tyson?" She asked shortly after, maybe she was tired but she still could recognize his voice.

"Have you seen Kai?" he asked worried.

"Kai? The person or the worm one?"

"What?" The other teen on the line asked.

"Nothing" She answered sleepily.

"So have you seen him?" he asked again

The tired girl lifter her blanked and looked under it shortly after she spoke again. "No he isn't here" She said closing her one eye.

"He hasn't come back yet. We're worried" Max voice could be heard also.

"What do you mean he hasn't come yet?" Nastia asked opening her eyes.

"It's already night and he hasn't come yet, normally he doesn't come back later than 10" Tyson said.

"Do you think something has happened with him?" Tessy asked in some worried ton that she by herself didn't know where it has come from.

"I don't know, but we think to look after him"

"Are you with us?" Rei asked grabbing the phone from the other teen hands.

"Yea sure, wait 10 minutes and I come." She said in normal voice.

"Ok, meet us by the school entrance"

"Ok, Rei" the blondish girl said and hung up.

Nastia jumped out of her bed and walked to the closed. Putting out some black buggy pants and long orange T-short with picture of a knife stuck in a held of an orange with reddish juice splitting out of it. She walked out of her room, into the corridor. Putting on her shoes and taking her jeans jacket she took her key unlocked the rood and walked out. Locking the door behind her and putting the keys into the pocket she ran toward the school.

"I'm here" Tessy cried shortly after she has seen the others.

"Hi Tes" The brown haired girl said.

"Hi Hill' "

"So?"

"I think the best to do is to split to teams of two." Max said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Let's say," The black haired teen said lifting his hand.

"Tyson you go with Hilary, Max you go with Tes and I'll go with Kenny" Rei finished.

"I agree" The blondish girl said turning her gaze toward her partner. The blonde haired teen nodded in agreement.

"I agree also" Kenny added.

"I don't" Tyson and Hilary said at the same time.

"Hilary, Tyson it's important guys! So leave your arguments for other time!" Kenny said in serious tone.

"Ok, does every one have a phone?"

"I don't" The blue eyed girl said lifting her hand.

"It's ok Tessy, I do" max said showing her his hpone.

"Ok" she smiled.

"Max and myself with go to the west side of the city, the port"

"And the beach also" Max added.

"Hilary and I will look at the park the river and the area."

"Ok guy so we will look at the center and the east site on the city" Rei finished and every one walked to their direction.

* * *

"Have you seen something?" the blondish boy asked while the blue eyed girl was looking through the binoculars on the beach. 

"Not really"

"Oh great, do you have a dollar?" She said turning around.

"No"

"So it won't help us Max"

"I swear you when we find him I gonna' kill him!"

"If we find him" Max added.

"Don't worry we will" she said and jumped down.

"Know what Max, let's separate." She said.

"Yea, I think it may be a good idea"

"I'll go to the port"

"And I to the beach" she said and they left everyone to his own way.

Nastia wrapped her arms around herself, it was cold and when she reached the beach she lightly shivered.

The lights were on and the beach didn't look dark at all, the almost black sea the waves and the cold wind that came and lifted her long blonde hair she looked around rubbing her jeans jacket in order to warm up a bit.

'I swear if when I find you Kai' she said in her mind while was wandering on the cold send and looking all over around.

'Who asked you Nastia? You could sleep under your blanket and sweetly dream, not to walk on this cold send stupid you! Why the hell are you doing this? Who is Kai, just no one why did you care! Stupid, stupid, stupid girl' She thought. The cold wind blew and she was sure that she gonna' get sick after this one!

Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like a Beyblade. The blonde haired girl moved the hair that was in her face because of the wind and walked after the sound.

There were big rocks that were there as if they separated one big beach to two smaller ones. She wandered closer to the rocks and climbed on it. There was a beach, it was like some secret beach that no one knew about.

"Kai" She asked.

The light didn't lighten this place so it was in some way dark, she couldn't see in clear the figure but the person had a scarf.

"Kai?"

"What?" He answered turning around, shortly after it he caught perfectly his Beyblade.

"You are here!"

"Yes I'm" he simple answered while climbing on the rock.

"Did you know that every one has been looking for you?"

"No" he simply said while walking on the send toward the promenade.

"We like freaked out looking after you, Kai!" The blonde girl said furiously.

"So what's your point?" he said jumping on the promenade as he got there.

Tessy jumped on it shortly after him.

"What's the point! You ask. What's the point!" she was so pissed off.

"The point is Kai that people were care of you!" she said almost yelling.

"Tes, Kai" There could be sounded the voices of the gang as the arrived.

"Your friends were worried, Kai." Nastia growled lifting her hand and pointing at the others who have just arrived.

"Have you a idea how I felt when Tyson called me in the middle of the night and asked me to help him look after you!"

"…." The blue haired teen said nothing.

"You know I could sleep by now! But I don't because I was busy looking after you!" She cried angrily.

"So what?" he exploded on her back.

"What's you point? You wait me to thank you? You want me to apologize in front of you? What do you expect me to do?"

"I'm…I-"She started but it was like she last her speech ability or maybe her self-confidence?

"Maybe you want me to thank you for being care of me? Thanks, you shouldn't have!"

"I… I was, I wasn't-"she started again trying to make a speech.

"I wasn't care of you at all! What do you think that you are the center of the world! So guess what Kai, you don't! I did it not because of you but because of Tyson! He called me in the middle of the night and asked for help! He is my friend and I woke up in the middle of the night only because I'm a friend of him and of Rei and Max and Kenny and Hil' and I wanted to help them, because they looked worried! I by myself would never be care of you!" she said with maximal anger within in.

"Than good, I don't care of you also!" Kai said furiously.

"Yea, good!" she said

The two of them kept on some eye contact for time like a minute, as if in order to scare one the other by the look. After it they turned one to the left and the other to the right and each of them began to walk into his or her direction. By the time they wandered, each of them kept to curse and swear angrily.

"Wow, that was scary" Tyson suddenly said turning his gaze to the others, they nodded in agreement.

"Yea for sure" Kenny added and shivered lightly, maybe because of the fear or because of the cold sea wind.

"We don't fight this way." Hilary said or maybe asked turning her gaze toward Tyson and the others.

"That's for sure" Tyson said agreeing with her nodding his head.

'Where the hell am I going?' the blonde furious girl growled as she stopped and turned around.

"My house is in the other direction" she mumbled and began to walk back.

"Bye guy!" Nastia said angrily as she passed them and walked to the same direction as the blue haired teen walked before.

"Brrr" Max said shortly after she had passed, he and the others could feel the wind she had made. It made Hilary and Kenny to shiver.

To be continued…

* * *

**I finished it! 'Gyyy' (grinning widely). So what do you think of this one? Hope you liked this one people, please review, ok? The next one will come soon. And something more I want to thank every one who reviewed. Thanks people!**

**Bye, bye…  
****-Weirdo-**


	14. White handkerchief

"Nastia, MORNING" the little 8 years old boy yelled storming into his big sister's room he run the her bed and began to jump on it.

"Daniel get off!" She growled covering her head with the blanket. He jumped down.

"Morning sis, morning sis" He yelled opening the two windows in her room, letting the morning sun light enter the room.

"Damn with you Dan' " she mumbled sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You sleep with you clothes?"

"What?" she questioned opening one blue baby eye.

"Oh, this" she said looking at herself, the orange T-shirt, she must forgot to change it after she came back.

"Kids, the dinner is served" Nice comforting voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Breakfast" The light brown haired boy cried and stormed out of her room.

Nastia slowly put her two legs down on the floor and walked in her room, she reached her personal bathroom. Looking at the mirror she has seen that in real, she forgot to change. Washing her face she freshened and walked toward the living room to eat the breakfast.

* * *

"Thanks mom." Nastia said smiling as she opened the car's door and walked out. 

"Bye sweetie." The black haired woman from the driver set said smiling.

"Bye sis"

"bye Dan' " the blonde girl replayed and wandered into the school area.

"Tessy"

"Hi Hilary"

"Hi" the other girl said and the two of them walked into the building.

"Good morning girls" tall grey haired guy said smirking.

"Morning Chad" the blondish girl answered sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly said in joy

"What? What is it?"

"Hil' look" the exiting girl said pointing at her locker.

"What? No one there"

"That's it Hil' no one there! It's a miracle I came and no one has been kissing there"

"Oh, yea miracle Tes" Hilary said lifting her eyebrow, she lightly giggled.

"I'm starting to like this day." The blue eyed girl said as she opened her locker and took the history books out of it.

"I'm done" Hilary said after she finished with her locker and the two of them wandered toward the classroom.

"At 8 don't forget guys." The dark blue haired teen yelled.

"Yea sure, Tyson" the 4 guys who sat around the table said smiling.

"Will Kai be there?" The ginger haired girl asked.

"Yea, he will" Max added smiling.

"So we in" Mia said and walked to her seat.

"On Friday, right?" Alice asked, and Tyson nodded for 'yes'.

"Tyson!" Hilary cried.

"What is it?"

"On Friday? At 8' what is that all about?"

"Have you invited the entire world to your Friday's party?" She growled angrily.

"No just some people,"

"Some people?" the blue eyed girl said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yea, some class mates and some guys from here and there" Tyson said nervously

"And girls" Max added

"He invited maybe half of the school" The black haired Chinese said sarcastically.

"Tyson?" The two girls growled.

"I forgot to tell you, but I asked grandpa yesterday, and he doesn't let me to go." Nastia suddenly said, it was obvious she has done it as an excuse not to go.

"You promised!" Tyson growled.

"Yea, but I promised to grandpa first" She said sweetly smiling.

"You can't not to go!" Hilary suddenly said.

"Why not?"

_Ring…Ring…_

The school bell rang and every one walked to sit by them places.

Tessy walked and sat, behind Hilary and Tyson, at her normal place, but Kai didn't come yet.

"Hey!" She suddenly said as she felt somebody moving her seat from behind.

"I want to pass" The blue haired teen said as he passes behind her after pushing her seat a side and dropped his bag on the table.

"You could ask"

"You could move"

"Forget it" she said turning her face to the door, to fight with him was hopeless. Shortly after it she turned her look back, after the glares she has got from some other girls.

'Stupid girls' she thought looking at her history book, opening it.

"Good morning students." Mrs. Korsly said entering the classroom.

"Good morning" She said again louder, because after the first time it seems like on one has paid attention.

"Good morning Class!" She said angrily, at the 3rd time, this time every one turned them look to face her.

"5 minutes, I had to wait for you to finish your little talks for 5 minutes." She started.

"Therefore I think to start this lesson with some short and nice quiz, for all of you" she added. There could be heard to 'buuuz' from the teenager's side.

"Now put out your papers, and copy the 2 questions from the board" she said and began to write.

'_The first world war_,' the blonde haired girl thought knocking with her pencil on the desk. '_It was Britain and French Russia Italia-'_ her thought was interrupted by…

"Would you mind to stop it?" Kai growled lightly

"Yea, sorry" she said lifting her pencil.

'_I know_' she said in her mind, and began to write in the paper.

* * *

"Belongs to Tes, Please do not steal" The brown haired girl read she giggled. 

"What?" The blonde girl asked.

"Oh, this" the blue eyed girl said smiling as her friend showed her the white eraser with the writing on it.

"Why did you write 'please do not steal' on your rubber?" Tyson questioned.

"For the reason, that people will see the writing and won't steal my rubber"

"Why? Who will want to steal your rubber?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason my rubbers vanishing. It's the 8th rubber I have bought since I moved to your school."

"Oh, the rubber thieve" Rei said.

"I'm serious," Nastia said looking at the black long haired guy.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's you the one who lost them, and no one has stolen them after all" Kai suddenly said opening his eyes looking at her.

"Do I look like somebody that stupid to loose like 7 rubbers by one month?" she sarcastically asked the blue haired teen who was sitting next to her.

"Don't answer" she suddenly added, as if she has known that he is about to say 'yes'.

"Hey Kai, you know I have thought-"

"You have thought? That must hurt" The blonde haired girl said interrupting the ginger one.

"Shut up bitch"

"No you shut up"

"Look I didn't talk to you"

"Oh, so the bitch insult wasn't meant to me?" The blue eyed girl said, her reaction made the others to giggle. Kai did nothing but stood up and walked away.

"Kai wait" Mia said trying to catch up to him.

"On the party, on Friday do you have-" she couldn't finish her speech as the amber eyed teen walked out of the class room and disappeared from the view.

"It's all your fault you little slut" Mia said turning around.

"My? What have I done this time?" Tessy asked in innocence voice.

"I promise you it won't end this way, you will be sorry for the moment you were born in" The green eyed girl said leaving the classroom.

"Wow that was a threat" Nastia said looking at the others. They giggled.

* * *

The school time ended, Hilary and the others walked home, Nastia walked to the restaurant, and therefore she didn't walk with them and walked by herself. 

She walked by the main street and turned into the alley, it was a shortcut to the Kings street and the restaurant also.

"Hey you stop where you are" somebody said.

"Huh?" She made a questioned face and slightly twisted her head toward the speaker.

"One little bird told me that you have no respect for my one friend, and that you have stolen her boyfriend." The big muscled dude said and walked toward her.

"What?"

"And she asked me for help… guys" he said ignoring her 'what' and calling two other guys who appeared from the shadowed building as well.

"I think we gonna paint your pretty face so badly, so not only the guy you have stolen will reject you but every other guy as well" He added with a smirk clenching his wrist.

The blue eyed girl stepped once backward, she dropped her bag on the floor, she wasn't about to run away. Making one deep breach she stood into a fight position, looking at her hands she remembered some memories from her childhood, she never like it but this time she was happy remembering it.

_Flashback _

_"Hehehhh" the little tomboy cried as some old woman wiped away some blood from her button lip. _

_"__Всё __Настя," (that's all) the woman said smiling. The other man in the room singed her with his head to leave; she nodded and left the short haired girl with him alone. _

_"Что я думаю о плаксах?" (what do I think about crying babies) he asked rhetorically _

_The little blonde haired girl lifted her blue baby tearing eyes toward him. Wiping away her little salty tears she replayed. _

_"__Ты __их __не __любишь" (you don't like them) she lowered her look, wiping the tears from her face; she lightly winced by the time she touched her new made black-eyed. _

_"Правильно а что ты-"(and__ what__ are__ you__-) _

_"Я не плачу!" (I don't cry) she interrupted him, her speech was fast and by some way maybe unclear, but he understood her, he smirked. _

_Lofting a bit her look she looked at him, she didn't show pity, he looked at her painted face and spoke. _

_"__Ани __хорошо __над __тобой __поработали" (they have done some good job here) _

_"__Я __хочу __им __отомстить" (I want to revenge them) the short haired tomboy said lifting her look, the other man could see the hate in her eyes, he liked it. Lightly he smirked and nodded in agreement. _

_-------------_

"Trying to act strong?" the muscled guy said stepping closer.

"I'm not some weak girl to let you know, I know to fight back you ugly jerk" she said clenching her palms even stronger, that strong so she could feel her nails in her dainty pale skin.

"Oh, yea did you hear her guys?"

"Big words for a little brat" other one said stepping closer.

_After he has taught her fighting back, the little sort haired tomboy walked in the dark corridors, looking those who thought it's funny to beat up a little girl. She wandered between the training rooms, and the bedroom, the big entrance, looking at the other training boys she walked away, he gave she free day, he wanted to see what she gonna do. _

_Lofting her head she saw the little camera up there, he was spying on her, she wasn't care cause to tell you the truth he always did, those cameras always was there to spy after her, to spy after everyone there. _

_Then she heard them, the voices, those boys, she knew them, now she gonna revenge. Slowly she walked toward them and stood there in front of the 3 boys who saw her big shadow in the floor and turned to face her. _

_"__Вернулась __получить __ещё?" (Have you come for more) one of them asked stepping closer; the other two folded their hands and smirked. _

The muscled big guy steeped closer and was ready to punch.

"Aaa" escaped her mouth as she caught his palm and twisted in with her two. Jumping on she bended him down kicking his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Heh, you're little bitch" he said holding his stomach the two other guy began to walk closer.

_"__Ах, __ты __сука" (little bitch) the one boy said after the little tomboy punched him into the face, he stood up licking the blood on his button lip. The other 2 boys walked closer. _

_"__Она __пришла __получить __ещё, давай __ей __покажем" (she came for more, let's give it to her guys) the boy said and the other two smirked ready to punch. _

_The taller boy sent his writs to punch her. The little tom boy caught it she flew a bit backward because of the force, taking a hold on his palm she twisted it and smashed him into the stoned well of the corridor._

"Oh" he screamed hitting the well. Tessy stepped back to her fighting position.

"I told you to give up" she said glaring at her attackers.

"Never, you little slut"

"Don't you dare to call me a slut"

"Or what?"

"I'll do this" she cried and jumped to punch him, at the beginning she was well and fought back. For a girl she was good, every time as some of them tried to attack she dodged while punching or kicking her attacker.

"Is that enough for you or maybe you asking for more?" She asked smirking. The leader stood up, he looked at the other two, as if they communicated by some eye contact. The 3 of them smirked.

_"__Ну __что?" (So what) the little tomboy asked smirking, she was good, she could beat them up, and she knew it or maybe not? _

_The one boy stood up, then she could see his ice eye color sparkling in the dark, he smirked. The ether two stood up as well, they walked closer, all the 3 of them. She could defeat them, every one of them alone but the 3 together? _

_"__Ну __что __принцесса, __мы __наигрались" (So what princess, we are off of this game) he said with evil smirk. She clenched her wrists glaring. The one second after, it happened so fast she didn't managed to do a thing, the other two caught her, holding her hands._

"Let go of me, you freaks!" the blonde haired teen girl yelled struggling to break free from their hold, but it was too strong for her.Suddenly she could feel the adrenalin within her; maybe those guys were too strong for her.

"What happened princess, are we scared?" The muscled guy asked smirking, while his other two friends were holding her by her hands. He stepped closer, when he was close enough he put his one hand under her chin lifting her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"So with what should I start?" He said smirking looking at her face.

_"__А __у __тебя __красивое __лицо, __жаль __что __не __на __долго" (You have some pretty face here, too bad it isn't for long) the ice eyed boy said lifting her chin looking at her face. The little tomboy hated him; he moved with his face closer to hers one, the short haired girl lifter her leg and kicked him where it's hurt. He winced at the beginning in pain. _

_"__Ах __ты __сука" (oh, you bitch) he said shortly after standing up, with his one hand he smashed into her face, leaving red sign on it, hot crimson blood appeared on her button lip, it made it's way on her chin and dropped lightly to the floor. _

_"__Ты __сама __напросилась" (you asked for it) he said and was about to hit again. _

_"__Оставь __её" (leave her) some voice said. The ice eyed boy turned to look at the speaker. It was dark, but they still could see two dark blood eyes staring at them, it was unclear but the speaker seemed like someone in their age, some where like 8-9 years old. _

_The 3 boys looked at him, as he stepped closer; his bloody eyes sparkled, giving him some scary vampire's look. It scared the other boys; therefore they left the little short haired tomboy by herself and run away. _

_She sat on the floor, something told her to run away, but she couldn't. Her whole body felt numb, and all she was doing was looking into his eyes. The boy came closer, he looked someway different his clothes and his eyes… stepping closer he put his one hand into his poked. Putting his hand out of there he held her a handkerchief to clean the blood. She lifted one petite hand to take it, during all the time she kept on eye contact with him. She moved with her hand closer to reach the handkerchief; her little pale hand almost touched it… _

_"__Оставь __её" (leave her) some other voice said roughly, shortly after it two men came and pinned the boy to the well, he lost his hold on it and the white handkerchief fell to the floor, they hit him and after it they took him by the shirt away, he looked at her once again numbly, his face was sad and with no expression. _

_"Он тебя тронул? Это __сделал __он_ _? " (Has he toughed you? Did he do this?) The adult man asked while he looked at her bleeding lip shaking the girl lightly, she wasn't paying attention at all; she looked at the blood eyed boy who was taken away. After she couldn't see him anymore she lowered her look and to the white handkerchief. The blue eyed tomboy knelt down and picked it up, she looked at it. _

"Fuck you " Nastia said glaring at the muscled guy.

"Oh why, you-" he started he made his wrist for the punch.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said.

"Who the-"

"Kai" the blonde haired girl said smiling.

"Now, leave her alone" he said again walking closer.

"Kai?" the other two said turning their heads to look at the new teen.

"I said leave her!"

"Or what?"

"Or this" The blue haired teen said punching the other guy. Kai was much stronger, it didn't took him long to finish the muscled guy and then he gazed the other two. His dark amber eyes sparkled in the sun light, the other two got scared, they dropped the blue eyed girl and ran away.

"Thanks, Kai" tesy said smiling

"I can't watch every your move and save you every time you got into troubles, I'm not your babysitter and the next time, deal with your enemies by yourself!" he said coldly, leaving her there by herself.

"For nothing!" he said loudly glaring at him.

"I could get out of it without your help also, you know?"

"Yes, I'm sure you could."

"Exactly!" she said folding her hands, angrily.

"Yea, right" he turned his head a bit looking at her, than turned his gaze back. He smirked or maybe smiled? No one knows, but one thing for sure, he felt good with it.

To be continued…

* * *

**Wow that one was long, don't you think so? Hope you liked it, and had read till the end although it was so long. Please review, ok guys? The next one gonna be good, and it comes soon. **

**Bye, bye  
****-Weirdo- **


	15. I never fall in love

"Деда я тут" (grandpa I've come) the blonde haired girl said entering the room behind the restaurant, the same room with the stairs to her grandparent's apartment on the second floor.

"You are late"

"Well maybe I had school"

"It normally takes you 10 minutes to arrive, but today you have been late"

"Uri, leave me be, will you?"

"Nastinka, hurry up girl, the customers won't wait for ever" new voice said entering the little room behind the restaurant.

"And you Uri, stop talking with my girl, I'm not paying you for talking but for working!" the old man added.

"Sure ser." The dark haired teen said leaving them.

"Nsatia, hurry up!" Her grandpa said

"Yea, sure 'deda'" the girl said smiling and she ran up to the apartment on the second floor. As she entered the house the blue eyed girl dropped her bag and ran to her room in order to change her clothes.

"Привет бабушка" (Hi grandma) Nastia said smiling sweetly as she entered the restaurant kitchen, tying the white apron behind her back.

"Hi Nastinka" the old woman said smiling,

"Do you need help?" The girl asked, looking at the mixing woman.

"Yes, can you take the one order there to table number 31 please?"

"Sure grandma" Tessy said smiling. She took it and entered into the restaurant.

* * *

It was Friday morning, the day after yesterday. The time was something about 8 but the bell hasn't rung yet. Walking in the school's corridors the blondish girl looked for her, she had to talk to this ginger bitch. There is no way she gonna leave things this way.

"Tes hi"

"Hi Hilary" the blue eyed girl said keeping on looking for her victim.

"So what's up?"

"Everything is fine" Nastia said opening her locker.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why is it?"

"It's just you look some way concentrated, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing" the blonde haired girl said, she looked at her friend and smiled.

"By the way Tes"

"What is it?"

"The party, you have to go!"

"But Hil' I can't I have already promised"

"Tes, you can't leave me there all by myself!" the brown haired girl growled.

"You won't be there all alone, what with Tyson Rei and the guys?"

"What with Mia, Ashley, Alice, Tel, Scarlet and the other girls, and I haven't talked about the boys-"

"Ok, ok, I got the point" the blue eyed girl interrupted her.

"Hil I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to come. I have promised to grandpa."

"You can't abandon me this way!"

"I don't. You know you don't have to go there if you don't want to." Tessy said smiling.

"But, but…" Hilary started but she had nothing to say. Shortly after it the two girls wandered toward their classroom.

"So like I've said, there is no way I gonna tell you" the ginger girl said making some pose.

"Oh Mia, please you have to tell us!" three other girl sat in front of her begging.

"No, it's a surprise" she said making another pose.

"But Mi', you have to tell us what you have planned to wear for the party!" the fourth girl said joining herself to the talk.

"No," the ginger girl said snobby. "But I do tell you, it's gonna be something great"

"I believe you gonna like it Kai, I thought about you while I was choosing it" Mia added making some new pose, she turned her head and looked at the blue haired teen who was sitting on his seat, she smiled at him. Kai opened his eyes, he hated her, glaring at her he could see how the other girls looked at him blushing, and it disgusted him.

"Mia" some new voice said, it made the ginger girl to turn her head.

"Mia you and me, we have to talk!" the furious blonde girl suddenly said. The other girl looked at her, it was as if she expected for something but it never came.

"So what Mia common, like I have already said, we need to talk." Nastia said moving toward the other girl. The blue haired teen opened his eyes, he had to see it.

_Ring…_

The bell suddenly rang, it saved her. Kai closed his eyes again the show ended, to bad it ended even before it hadbegun. Tessy left the other girl and walked toward her seat; she dropped her bag on the floor and sat. Other students had entered the class shortly after it their English teacher came in also.

* * *

It was break time, the blonde haired girl wandered through the corridors looking for the bitch. 'Where are you Mia'…

"Mia" Nastia cried as she spotted the ginger girl.

"Now we gonna talk!" Tessy said grabbing her by the arm.

"You hurt me!"

"Oh yea? And didn't you try to hurt me?"

"What are you talking about?" The green eyed girl said rubbing her arm after the blondish girl had left it.

"I'm talking about those guys you have sent to beat me!"

"I-"

"Bullshit, I know you sent them!"

"Know what you're right, I did so? What are you gonna do?" The ginger girl suddenly said folding her hands.

"I don't know, but for now at last tell me why?"

"Why, you want to know why? I will tell you"

"Yea, tell me." The blonde haired girl said folding her arms also.

"I've seen him first! I like him and I have been trying to come near to him and his friends since September!" Mia started

"You're no one, you came to this school 3 months after every one but, you are sitting next to him, talk to him and you like him! But I've seen him first he is mine and everyone knows it, so leave him be or you will get hurt!" Mia finished.

"First at all I came to this school in January it's 4 months, not 3"

"Secondly Mia, why the hell do you think I like him! The fact I sit there is only cause the teacher has told me to, and Hilary and the guys are nice and I like them, you can't tell me who I should be friend with and who not!" The blue eyed girl said angrily.

"Why the hell do you think I like Kai? I don't! Just to let you know the fact you like him, and every other girl in school likes him, I will never like him! I'm not some fun girl and I don't use to fall in love, obviously not with some freak like him." Nastia said

"To tell you something Mia, there is no love! This feeling you so like and call it love is nothing more but group of chemicals in your brain, like every other feeling within the human body!" she added.

"So just for you Mia I'll say it again, so you leave me alone, I don't like Kai Hiwatari!" She finished almost yelling. Tessy turned around and walked away.

"And one more thing, if you try to do something like this again, I swear you it won't end this way, peacefully" The blue eyed girl added turning her head a side. After it she left, leaving the ginger girl to stand there speechless.

* * *

'I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to come. I have promised to grandpa' Hilary thought remembering her blonde haired friend's words.

The brown haired girl looked at her watch; it was almost 6 by now, 2 hours left till the party time. She stood up and looked at the black skirt with the white sparkling rose on it, lifting her gaze to the pink shirt with the widening pinkish sleeve. Looking at the clothes, she sighed it was what she thought to wear for the party.

'She can't leave me there alone' Hilary suddenly said in her mind, it was obvious she wanted the blondish girl to come.

'I mean she has to go, what she wants? To leave me all by myself with those people?' she thought angrily. 'No way' she added looking at the clothes.

It was 18:50 Hilary stood looking at herself in the mirror. Spinning lightly she watched as her black skirt rose up and down by every spin, she liked it.

"Bye mom," the brown haired girl said as she looked at herself for the last time in the mirror in the entrance room.

"You look amazing chick"

"Thanks dad"

"Enjoy Hil'" Her mother said.

"Thanks mom, bye" The girl said closing the door behind her. She walked out and wandered through the streets. It was help hour before eight; she had like 20 minutes to drag her blonde haired friend.

* * *

"I'm sure this is a great choice" The sweet blonde haired waiter said, than she turned and began to walk away.

"No wait, what is the thing here?" The woman suddenly asked pointing at the menu.

"Galubtzy" The girl answered

"And what is it again?"

"I have already told you, it's mince with cabbage and sauce." The blue eyed girl said again.

"Oh, right and what about the one this?" the annoying fat woman asked.

"Borsh"

"It's a soup" Nastia added

"I don't know, what should I take?" She asked looking at the girl.

'Take yourself out of here, before I do it by myself' Nastia said in her mind, she almost said it, but she didn't. 'The costumer always right, the costumer always right calm down' the blondish waiter said in her mind trying to calm herself down, in order not to explode.

"Take this one" the teen girl said pointing

"What is it?"

"You will like it, I'm sure in this" Teesy said leaving the woman there.

"Give her 'Kholodetz c Khrenom'" The blue eyed girl said giving her dark haired waiter friend giving him the order.

"Wow, has she ordered it?"

"No I ordered it for her, she annoyed me and it gonna be her punishment."

"Yea, that's for sure" Uri said looking at the weird order. He turned his look toward his blonde haired friend who entered into the kitchen.

"Hi"

"Huh?" the dark haired guy said turning around toward the speaker.

"Uri right?"

"Yea right" The young man said looking at the sexy brown haired girl in frond of him.

"And you are?" he asked, he didn't recognize her.

"Hilary, don't you remember me?"

"Oh, Hilary I do, it just you look some way different"

"Hil' hi what are you doing her?" the blue eyed waiter appeared.

"I came to take you; you can't not to go Tes! You have to go, please?"

"Hil' I'm working here, I can't"

"Uri Nastia, what is this all about? Did I give you a break?"

"No grandpa, I'm backing to work"

"Good"

"No you can't!" Hilary suddenly said catching her blondish friend by the arm.

"Tessy's grandfather you have to let her go, we have a party at 8 and it's almost 8 and she has to go!"

"Really?" the old man said interested.

"Yes, she doesn't want to go, it's gonna be amazing party"

"You want her to go there, don't you?" she added.

"Class party with guy and stuff?" the man asked.

"Yes" Hilary nodded happily,

"No grandpa I've promised I can't go" the blonde haired girl said innocently

"Sure you can" he grinned

"But-"

"Nastia class parties its cool. You can go girl." He said grinning widely

"But-" the blue eyed girl said making a face.

"No but sweetie, you can go I think we won't need you here, right Uri?" He said smiling. The dark haired teen was about to say something, but after the glare he had got, he shrugged it off.

"Thanks 'deda'" Nastia said sarcastically giving him her white apron; she looked at him for the last time as if he sent her to her dead, and walked away with Hilary.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing" the old man grinned toward his wife.

"Ой ты старый хрыч"( oh you old goat) She said and walked back in to the kitchen.

"Uri, common, I need your help here" She added, and the dark haired teen walked after her, leaving the old man there by himself.

"Aaaaaa some body bring me water?" there was a scream. The old man ran into the restaurant.

"What happened?"

"Water! Water! It's burn!" The fat woman yelled.

"Here Mrs." Uri said bringing her cup with water. She drank it.

"Where is the little blonde waiter, the one who brought me it" the fat woman yelled after she finished the cup.

"Nastia?"

"I don't care what her name is, where is the little bitch? I want my money back!"

"Don't you dare to call my granddaughter a bitch!"

"I'll call her what ever I want to, now I want my money back!"

"You want your money back?" the old angry man asked rhetorically, he took the plat from the table and spilled it on her.

"You're rouge ser. I will never eat here again!" she said and left.

"Than it's better!" the old man yelled at her.

"Wow, Pasha it was awesome"

"Do you think so Ur'?"

"Yea," the dark haired teen said amused.

"He-he, yea it was awesome" the old man said and grinned.

* * *

"Hil' let's go home, please?" the blondish girl begged her friend.

"No way Tes, we are going to be there!"

"But I don't want to, and more I'm wearing my job form and-"

"And nothing, Tes stop with it! It's gonna be nice and cool,"

"Yea, I'm sure it will" the blue eyed girl said sarcastically and her brown haired friend kept on dragging her all the way on.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, the next one I've thought about it, it gonna come soon, and I got one cute idea for it, hope you enjoyed this one and don't forger to review guys.**

**Bye, bye  
****-Weirdo-**


	16. But maybe I do?

"Please, Hil"

"No, now stop beg and come in" the other girl said as the two of them reached the house.

"Look at me"

"What?" Tes asked turning her look at the other girl.

"You can't enter there this way"

"Great, does it mean I'm free to go home?" she asked happily

"No. its mean…wait a second let me see"

"Hey" the blondish girl said as her friend dragged off the black rubber of her long golden blonde hair.

"Much better" Hilary said giving her the rubber.

"And don't even think about tying it back, this way it's much better"

"But I-"

"Tes stop with it, everything gonna be cool"

"Cool, it's exactly what I'm scaring of" she mumbled lightly rolling her eyes, standing in front of the house.

The blonde haired girl stood there, it was like 10 minutes after 8 and she could hear the music from inside. She felt her legs get numb, she didn't want to go in there, and she hated class parties.

"Tessy, common it's already after eight and we are late, so stop doing poses and let's in"

"I'm not doing poses, I don't want to go in" the blue eyed girl mumbled disgusted but it didn't help her, the brown haired girl took her by the arm and dragged her inside.

'God save me' Nastia whispered in her mind, she hated parties and places full with people.

"Hilary, Tet hi girls" Tyson yelled as they got in.

"Hi Tyson"

"Wow you look… amazing Hil'"

"Thanks Max" she blushed.

"Yea you look great" Tyson added.

"You also Tes" Tyson added shortly after it looking at the other girl.

"Thanks" The blue eyed girl mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Leave her be, give her some time and she will be ok, right Tessy?"

"Yea sure Hil'" the blonde haired girl said and walked to sit on the cough. Dropping herself on it Nastia lifted her look, watching all the lights and the people she had never seen dancing in the area.

'Great, thank you very much Hilary and grandpa' she thought rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Kai dance with me please"

"No, with me, dance with me"

"Kai"

"Kai"

"Kai"

"KAI" like 5 girls jumped around him asking the blue haired teen for dance.

Nastia gazed at him blinking she giggled lightly, 'well at less I'm not the only person who got screw up after all' she thought in amusement. 'Should I help him? No I'm sure he can deal with it all by himself, right Kai?' she thought looking at the boy and the tons of his 'fan girls' around him.

"I don't want to dance, obviously not with one of you!" he said angry. The blue haired teen stood up and walked to sit on the other couch.

'Poor Kai, the world is so evil' she said in her mind funnily.

"Hey chick wha'do you think about dance with me?" some guy asked her, it made her to look at him.

"What do you think about NO?" The blue eyed girl said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be so mean, common babe"

"No"

"Oh-"

"No and leave me alone, I don't want to dance with you!" she yelled at him. Tessy stood up and was about to leave when some hand caught her.

"Let go you freak"

"You don't have a partner, so dance with me"

"No Jacob, I said leave me" she growled at the drunk guy.

"But you have nobody other to dance with,"

"I-"she was about to say something but her speech was interrupted by somebody's hand that caught her and dragged her.

"Jacob I'm her partner, now leave"

"Thanks Rei, I owe you"

"No you don't, I like helping my friends" the black haired teen said and walked to the kitchen, to take another drink. She walked after him.

"Having fun?"

"Yea, a lot of fun Mr.Granger" The blonde haired girl answered sarcastically, as she entered the kitchen after Rei and sat on the chair. (Note: by the way is there somebody who knows Tyson's grandpa first name? does he have one?)

"He-he" he laughed lightly petting her head. The blue eyed girl sighed.

"You are a party's person, are you?"

"Yea, I don't really like it, to much noise and stuff"

"They got drunk and kiss and… I just don't like it"

"You know in your age I was the party man, with a 'the' at the beginning" He said, it made the blandish girl to giggle.

"He-he, you know if you like it why don't you go there to have some fun?"

"No I can't"

"Why?"

"Tyson will kill me"

"He-he oh ok" she said and giggled lightly. The old man smiled, he liked her laugh.

"Do you like plants?"

"Yea, I do" She nodded.

"Come here look at this"

"Wow" the blue eyed girl said looking at the shelf with the cactuses on it, there were like 100 different cactuses and other plants.

_Crash_

"What was that?" Tes suddenly asked after she had heard the 'crash'

"I gonna look" she added and run into the living room. Tyson's grandfather walked in also.

"What's going on?" The blonde haired girl cried as she entered into the living room.

"Jacob said something and it pissed Kai off" Hilary said

The blue eyed girl lifted her gaze trying her best to see something but she couldn't there were too many people.

"Would you mind… please move… I'm trying to pass" The blondish girl was saying as she tried to pass through the crowd.

"Stop it, the two of you!" Tyson yelled.

"What?" Tessy mumbled as she reached there, looking around she could see Tyson yelling something she didn't pay attention to his speech. She could see Rei holding Kai pushing him lightly backward, trying to calm his blue haired friend down. Looking other side there was Jacob, his nose bleed and Max talked to him.

"What happened?" Nastia asked the green haired girl beside her.

"I don't really know what they fought about, but they did fight and…" Ashley kept on speaking but Tes didn't pay attention. She looked at Rei than at Jacob and back and the crimson eyed teen, Kai. He shook his hand of the blood on it, it seemed like he had given the other boy some good punch.

Tessy gazed at them, Kai stood up pushed the black haired teen aside and he walked angry out of there. Trying to spot him the blonde haired girl could see him disappearing, he walked out of the house.

"Sorry…Please move…" She politely sneaked her way in the crowd.

Finally she got out of the crowd. The blonde haired girl ran to the entrance door, she walked out of there.

"Kai?" she questioned, there was no answer he had already left. Sighing lightly she left also. Walking on the street she looked for him. For some reason she wanted to find him, she wandered the empty street, it was already like 11 p.m. every one must be at their houses, sleeping.

Nastia wandered in the abandoned, empty streets, looking for the blue haired teen. 'If I was Kai where would I go?' She thought. 'Well I'm not him, and thanks for this. But if I was sad and wanted to be alone by myself I would go to …'

* * *

She stood there, on the beach looking at the wall of rocks, the same rocks that separated the two parts of the beach; somehow she knew he is there, like that night when she found him there at the first time. 

The blonde haired girl walked closer and closer, till she reached the rocks. Lifting her hands she held on the rock and climbed on it. Passing the rocks she jumped down and walked on the cold send. It was foggy there and the waves seemed stronger and closer. Walking on the beach she looked for him.

"Kai?"

"Kai? I know you're here"

"Stop to fool around, and say something" Nastia said looking around, searching for the blue haired boy, it was dark and the lights weren't lightening this part of the beach.

"Common Kai, where are you?"

"You know I won't leave till I find you, so you better say something and help me with it, cause if you don't I'll get angry and it won't be good."

"Ok, just to let you know I have an apple pie, just for you"

"No you don't" some cold distant voice said.

"Have" the voice added shortly after.

"Here you are, I knew you would be here" the blonde haired girl smiled, she walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Well I've thought that maybe… maybe you… maybe you would like some company." She finished smiling sweetly. She sat next to him, on some rock.

"Guess what Tes, I don't"

"I came here to be a-l-o-n-e so leave" he added coldly gazing the blue eyed girl. She lowing her look and said nothing, no word.

"I told you to leave!"

"You don't want me to leave" she mumbled lightly lifting her gaze a bit.

"What?"

"I said that I'm sure somewhere inside, you don't want me to leave. You shout at me now because it's what your cold distant part of the brain want to, but inside you don't want me to leave" she finished gazing into his eyes.

"I said I came here to be alone, with you I'm not alone. Now leave!" Nastia looked at him, he seemed angry but she wasn't care she spoke.

"When I feel bad, I yell at everybody to leave me alone." She looked through his dark mahogany eyes.

"But inside I don't want all of them to leave, I wish somebody to stay with me… to comfort me… to give me some shoulder to cry on, and just to be there for me, to show me that there is somebody who does care of me after all, that I'm not all alone in the world and..." She added lightly watching him.

"Normally this one person is my mother" She finished in a whisper. His blue haired flew in the wind, he said nothing. Looking into her baby big blue eyes that sparkled, he couldn't say a thing. He turned his gaze and looked at the dark black blue ocean.

"So do you still want me to leave?" Tessy questioned lightly. There was no answer.

'He doesn't' she said in her mind, it made her to smile. Smiling lightly she turned her gaze to the waves, watching the dark sea she sighed lightly.

"Kai what did you and Jacob fight about then?" she asked.

"Nothing, it isn't you business" he said coldly.

"Ok" she mumbled lightly shrugging it off.

Time passed, as they just sat there watching the sea, no one spoke. The cold night wind blew and the stars above them sparkled, the big moon lightened them with her white bluish color…

"Kai?"

"Huh?" The blue haired teen turned his gaze a bit.

"It's late, the others must be worried about us shouldn't we go back?"

"You can leave in you want to" he said coldly.

"But they will be worried about you also"

"They won't, maybe they look after you but not me." He simple said and turned his look toward the sea.

"Ok" she whispered lightly. The blonde haired girl turned her look at the sea she did nothing, just watched it.

Sometimes she turned her gaze toward him, watching him. The blue haired teen sat there, his haired moved with the wind he watched the sea, it seemed as if he meditated or something, you never know. The cold wind blew it made the blue eyed girl to shiver. Nastia shook lightly; she hugged her leg, trying to warm up. It didn't helped a lot; maybe at the beginning it did, but as the time passed she still froze.

"Kai?" she spoke

"What's now?" he said coldly.

"I'm frizzing here, maybe we should go back?" she questioned.

"Please" the blondish girl added.

"Tes.." Kai started, he looked at her, she shivered it was obviously she was cold.

"Come here" he said

"Huh?" the blue eyed girl blinked, she didn't get it.

"Come here" The blue haired teen said, showing her with his hand to come closer, and she did so.

"What is it?" the girl questioned.

"Come here." He whispered lightly.

Her baby blue eyes opened widely as she felt him grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. She fell into him. He wrapped two strong arms around her, hugging her. She leaned her head on his well built chest, putting her two cold pale hands on it, stroking his chest lightly she could feel his heartbeat and his rubs moving while he breathed.

"Is this better?" She lightly jumped as he whispered the words into her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her as he talked, it made her to blush. To good that it was dark there so he couldn't see it.

"Aha" she nodded lightly. He smiled, tightening his hold on her.

The blondish girl smiled, she wasn't cold anymore, and his body warmed her. She felt so protected and comforted in his hands, she didn't want him to leave. The blue eyed girl snuggled within his shirt and his scarf; she felt so good this way, she wanted this moment to last forever.

'Kai' she said lightly in her mind, she blushed.

Suddenly her eyed opened widely as she remembered her talk with Mia.

'Love is nothing more but chemicals in your brain' she thought. But she did feel something; lying there in his arms she felt something. Was it those chemicals she talked about? Was it love?

'No way, I can't...Or maybe I can' she thought. Lifting her gaze she looked at him. His blue hair flew in the wind, he looked at the skies. Suddnly he lowered him look, she blushed and lowered hers also. 'Maybe it is, but there is nothing bad in this right?' she thought. 'I mean everybody feels it, it's ok' she sighed. Catching into his shirtthe baby blueeyed girlcould feel his scent,and she liked it.

Shecould feel him playing with her hair, the blue haired teen lifted his palm and stroked her blonde golden hair, and she smiled. Feeling his arms around her, he petted her lightly Nastia slowly closed her eyes, and drifted into sweet sleep.

"Hey Tes" Kai whispered lightly.

"Do you still want to know what I and Jacob have fought about?" The crimson eyed boy asked shaking lightly the sleeping girl in his hands.

"Hmm" she mumbled sweetly.

"I guess you sleep, never mind" he added, smiling lightly. Putting her closer, the blue haired teen lifted his gaze and looked at the skies, the stars shined happily at him, lowering his look back at the sleeping blondish girl he sighed.

"We argued about you" he whispered stroking her golden haired as the wind blew lightly through it, kissing her on her forehead she smiled sweetly, he liked her smile. It had some strange affect, her smile healed him, drifted away all the sadness. He needed nothing more but just her smile.

* * *

The sun shined, the sent was warm by this time. It was morning. Turning her head to the side she snuggled into the soft cloth. 

"Hmmm" she mumbled sweetly as the blonde haired girl lifted herself up. Opening her one eye she looked down to see the white cloth she snuggle into it, it was his scarf. Lifting it a bit she smiled, but something was wrong.

"Kai?" Nastia asked opening her eyes normally. There was no answer, the blueeyed girl left the white scarf she sat on her butt. Tessy looked around, she could see the sea the send, the rocks, but…

"Kai?"

"Kai are you here?" there was no respond.

'He left' the blondish girl said shocked in her mind, 'he left me here all alone' she thought. Taking the white cloth in her hand she looked at it.

"Fuck you Kai! I hate you!" she cried…

To be continued…

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like this one? It took me some time to think about it, so I hope you liked it guys, please review, ok? The next one will come soon. You know I changed my penname. Now it's**** SunShine 126****, (smiling widely) nice isn't it? Or the other one was better? **

**Bye, bye**

**-SunShine-**


End file.
